<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me, Don't Hurt Me (And I'll Be Yours) by hunniesfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336006">Love Me, Don't Hurt Me (And I'll Be Yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw'>hunniesfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Jongin, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Based on victorian era, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, King Park Chanyeol, M/M, Minor Injuries, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo, Past Character Death, Post-War, Romance, Royalty, Royalty AU, Slow Burn, Smut, baekhyun wears a dress, season, soft smut, the smut is like 100 word long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The season is all about omegas showing off their beauty, talent and intelligence. It is the time where alphas would choose an omega to their liking and propose to them at the end of three months. </p><p>Byun Baekhyun, the most beautiful omega to attend the season, despises it for more reasons than one. The King of Aveca, Alpha Park Chanyeol, is not too fond of it either. </p><p>It is a bit surprising how Chanyeol fell for the most beautiful omega that bears the saddest eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MAKE A WISH</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me, Don't Hurt Me (And I'll Be Yours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:</p><p>I based this off of Victorian Era and I don't know anything about it. My research wasn't enough but please ignore historically inaccurate stuffs because this is an alternative universe. Also, this is UNEDITED, I do not have the time to proof read it today but I will tomorrow. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there is one place in the whole mansion where Baekhyun can spend his whole day in, it would be the garden. It is a little small but there is no place Baekhyun would rather be in. He especially loves it during the spring where flowers bloom to their fullest. It is winter right now so the flowers are not in full bloom. It is ironic how they are too colorful for the dull and dead mansion. It’s like the flowers are trying their best to make this lamented place prettier even if it’s a goner in the first place. </p><p>The little omega loves spending his time in the garden, simply because when he is surrounded with the flowers, it is as if he’s alive and not just a walking anomaly who has no purpose in life. The day Baekhyun’s mother died due to a disease, the treatment was too much for their family to handle. Even if his father is a lord, who owns a large portion of land, all of their properties went to other people in exchange for money- to keep the lady alive. But in the end, they cannot do anything to make her breathe longer.</p><p>Since they’ve sold almost all of their property, there isn’t much for Baekhyun to inherit. And his father is doing nothing to retrieve it back, too sorrowful and up until now, haven’t moved on from his mother’s death.</p><p>It’s not like Baekhyun is asking for inheritance. He can be a slave, he can keep living like a person on the higher part of the triangle- he does not mind. As long as he can keep going back to his little garden. The only thing his mother has given him. </p><p>The garden is the same, still as beautiful as it looks back then because Baekhyun takes care of it personally. He doesn’t let any servants go near the place, protective of it- thinking that it would wither if he lets it out of his sight.</p><p>He doesn’t want the only gift from his mother to pass like she did.</p><p>To say that their mansion is fading is an understatement. It is rapidly crumbling down to sand and Baekhyun doesn’t give it a single thought. He doesn’t care. His father locked himself away when it was his responsibility to bring it back to life. That is why Baekhyun doesn’t care about it, it isn’t his responsibility nor does he give a damn about money. </p><p>Servants are leaving them, simply because they do not have much money to pay them for their service. Almost all of their servants have left, but a few remained. Those who are truly royal to them kept their services for free, as long they have a place to live in and food to eat. </p><p>One of them is Hana. She is the one who replaced Baekhyun’s mother when she died. She stood as a maternal figure to Baekhyun and so far, she’s the only person allowed inside the garden except for him and his father. </p><p>She’s been working before Baekhyun was even born and her loyalty cannot be paid with any amount of money. </p><p>Since she’s the only servant allowed inside the garden, she entered it mindlessly- finding the only son of the family reading a book on his favorite bench. </p><p>‘A letter for you came from the courier.’ The servant said, offering Baekhyun the letter. The son didn’t look up from his book. Too engrossed with it.</p><p>‘Your father saw it but he did not read the contents. He said to deliver it to you right away.’ Hana said but still she got ignored by the boy. </p><p>Baekhyun can be very cold, very aloof and tactless but it’s not something new. They learned how to handle the broken boy’s antics. They got used to it the day his dear mother died.</p><p>‘It has the royal seal.’ Hana spoke, with her eyebrows raised up to her forehead. She knows all too well how to get the attention of an unapproachable boy. </p><p>And just like that, the reading lad looked up from his book, a frown on his face. ‘The royal seal you say? I am more uninterested.’ He said and then went back to reading. The servant didn’t say anything and just stood in front of him, hand waiting for the fellow omega to open the letter.</p><p>After a while, she got a loud sigh and the letter was snatched off of her hand. Baekhyun opened the letter, scoffing as he read the body fast. </p><p>‘Is this why my father is so keen on making me read this?’ Baekhyun laughed, funned as he closed back the letter and handed it back to Hana. </p><p>Baekhyun does not  act very politely whenever he doesn’t need to, even though courteousness, politeness, and proper manners are the only things he is learning. But that’s just the way he is. </p><p>If he is the opposite of the perfect omega everyone aspires to be, then that means he is comfortable with your presence. If he’s being polite and proper omega, then that means he doesn’t like you. Quite the opposite really but that’s how he trimmed himself.</p><p>‘You may read it.’ He said and flipped the page of his book. The servant opened the letter keenly and read over it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Greetings Mr. Byun,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It is in my greatest wish that you are having a good day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Societal to all is the upcoming start of the most prized season for Aveca and I will be beyond overjoyed if you decide to shine us with your grace . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This season, we have held a parle to further develop this prestigious event for our Omega Belles. I am proud to say that after I have successfully escoted proposals of our dearest regencies, this year’s season shall be declared the best in its time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Written on the downside of this invitation are the events that were added because of the parle and all of these are ought to happen; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Pianoforte duets </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Embroideries </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Opera </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Painting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Poetry Challenges </em>
</p><p>
  <em> These events will not only benefit our dearest belles, such as you Mr. Byun, but will also show the great aristocrats who are the chariest of all.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Moreover, traditional balls, tea parties, dinner feasts, Season Horse Racings and the most luxurious, grandest and awaited kingdom ball will be held in my dear palace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Should there be any problem with your means, I am most happy to give a helping hand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Unfold your mystery, Mr. Byun, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The King of Aveca, his royal majesty, Park Chanyeol. </em>
</p><p>‘He wrote the letter himself? Does he not have anyone who will do that for him?’ The servant asked herself as she closed the letter and put it beside the omega who rolled his eyes, subconsciously. </p><p>‘Maybe to entice more omegas to come to the boisterous event. I cannot fathom that they hide the fact that this is matchmaking behind performing arts.’ Baekhyun said and closed his book. </p><p>‘Well, that’s the purpose of the season. To give light to omegas and have alphas crawling for the most talented and beautiful one.’ The servant agreed and the boy hummed.</p><p>‘As if I’d attend such an event. I will probably be buried in this garden, untouched and not married.’ Baekhyun added and the servant bowed, excusing herself because she still had some work to do. </p><p>Baekhyun looked up from his lap and once the servant was gone, he picked up the letter again and admired the neat and long signature of the King. Scoffing as he found himself reading the letter again and again.</p><p>Since he hasn’t left the mansion in so long, he is not aware of the crowd’s craziness when it comes to the king. All he knows is that after replacing his father for a year, he decided to finally show himself to the public. He did not care about it. But the crowd is the opposite.</p><p>Unfortunately for the alphas, all the omegas desired to be the king’s chosen mate but all of them were disappointed when the king announced that he will only hold the seasons but not join it. </p><p>But of course, Baekhyun does not know that. All he knows is that he will not attend the event.</p><p>Who will waste three months of their lives trying to show off skills to aristocrats who only dires to show them off as a trophy? </p><p>Of course, if they are gonna have an omega by their side, then the omega should be the most talented one among the bunch, the most beautiful one too. </p><p>Baekhyun scoffed and then looked at the nice signature again. Closing the letter, not knowing that Hana is still looking at him, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It is sick, having to dine with the man who barely says anything to Baekhyun. Dining with the man who is also known as his father but is more of a stranger than a relative. </p><p>‘How are your lessons?’ His father asked, sipping on the liquor poured in his glass, eyeing his son who is eating quietly but spitefully. The omega did not speak for a moment, swallowing his food first before answering his father.</p><p>‘I am doing great however, my teachers are not. Maybe it is because I already know all of their lessons and we do not have enough money to continue paying them.’ Baekhyun said, cutting the meat with his knife. </p><p>His father cleared his throat, disrespected at his son’s words but he knew not to retort back unless he wanted the omega glaring at him every time he could. ‘I am sure you have read the letter sent by the king.’ He started a new subject, only to get dismissed right away.</p><p>‘Yes but I am not going. I have decided.’ </p><p>‘If that is your response then you have not thought this through.’ His father said, stopping from eating his food as he turned his full attention to the omega who continued eating. </p><p>‘No father, it is decided. I refuse to go.’ He said and drank water, wiping his lips with the napkin and then stared back at his father with the same expression he bares all day- uninterested.</p><p>‘Every unmated omega is to attend, you know that.’ His father said, frowning at his son.</p><p>‘It is an invitation letter, father. It would not be called an invitation letter if your presence is mandatory.’ He said, smiling at his father who huffed an unimpressed laugh.</p><p>‘You are of age, you are to debut in Aveca. Show off what you have been learning all throughout your life, find an alpha you want to mate and live your life with them, bear children for the future generation.’ Lord Byun said and Baekhyun just hummed.</p><p>‘You miss out on something. Show off my skills, find an alpha I <em> do not </em> want to mate and live my life <em> in spite </em> with them to <em> pay our debts </em>and hopefully relieve us from this stump. Oh, and bear children for the next generation.’ He said and his father slammed down the utensils, startling the little omega who are not fond of loud things.</p><p>‘You dare disrespect me inside my own mansion, omega? How disgusting that attitude is.’ He said. </p><p>‘Am I the disgusting one or the person who wants to make me feed off people’s golds just to live like he once had? To show me off like a trophy son who caught a loaded aristocrat? Are you not the disgusting one here, father?’ Baekhyun said and put his utensils together, done eating.</p><p>‘When did you even come up with the idea that I will be using you for my own benefit?’ His father asked. </p><p>‘When you were so keen on making me read the invitation but cannot even check how I was doing. You spoke earlier about the event so happily but cannot even ask if it is where I wanted to be.’ Baekhyun responded. </p><p>‘The problem here is not me, Baekhyun. You are. You refuse to acknowledge anyone, thinking you are so high when you are just a lowly omega who only knows how to lounge around the mansion. You will attend that event, Baekhyun. And I am not telling it to you twice.’ He said and the omega scoffed.</p><p>‘And what? Waste the little bit of money left on dresses, makeup and lessons that I do not want? To risk all of it to me when there is not even a guarantee that I will get picked by a rich lord like you are wishing for instead of starting up again?’ Baekhyun stood up from his seat.</p><p>The servants all looked away, pretending not to hear the conversation when reality- they are pitying the begotten son of the family.</p><p>‘If that is how you think of me then fine, go ahead. Think that all you want but that would not change the fact that the royal horses would be here in one month to collect you for the season.’ His father said and left the dining room, leaving the omega angry.</p><p>If that is the case, then he will do everything to not get picked. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The week after that enchanting moment in the dining room, teachers and seamstress arrived at the mansion to teach Baekhyun and take his measurements for the dresses he will bring on the season. </p><p>Baekhyun cooperated with them, simply because they are only working people who are doing their jobs as they are paid. He listened to the lessons even though he dreads it, not interested in knowing how to use a fan properly. How to put it in front of his face when he is initiating something- it amazes him how a fan can send such a message.</p><p>It is not like he did not love his father like a son would normally do. He did and he still does even after all this time- after all his cowardness. The thing with Baekhyun is that when he loves, there is no way that feeling would fade away despite his hatred towards them. </p><p>So his father still has a smallest place in his heart, it only dims over time. And Baekhyun just fears that one day, the littlest amount of love for his father would fade into abhorness because of his doings. A huge portion of his love was replaced with hate when he tried marrying Baekhyun off to a random lord who is the same age as him just to receive money. </p><p>It did not happen once, it happened twice. He tried marrying Baekhyun again to a younger one this time, who is still sending him letters of admiration and desire even though he made it clear that he will not read them and will simply junk them.</p><p>But Baekhyun still follows what he has to say, to show the tiniest bit of respect he has for him as his son. The omega learned how to embroider, speak with poise and elegance, how to walk to make the whole room look at him, how to create poetries out of scrap words- he learned it all except dancing.</p><p>It’s ironic how the most awaited event of the season is the part where Baekhyun is worse at. He cannot dance for his life, to the point that his teacher has to wear bandages around his feet because Baekhyun always stepped on his toes. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is not even apologetic for it, only smiling sheepishly and skipping in the ballroom with his newly learned way of using the fan, running away from the teacher who is not too mad about it.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can be cold- like he is with his father. He can be a brat but at the same time be kind- towards Hana. </p><p> </p><p>But Baekhyun also knows how to love- like how he loves his mother to the point that he will do things for his father, knowing that that is what she would want.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Hana has been busy the whole day. Today, the royal carriage will be picking up Baekhyun to travel to Aveca. As much as Baekhyun wants to help her pack his things, he’s busy talking to his father. He wanted to at least convince him for the last time even though it’s impossible. </p><p> </p><p>That is why Hana is busy packing up the son’s stuff, from his outdoor and hand-sewn dresses to his sleeping wear and to his barely used cosmetics that he insisted on bringing.</p><p> </p><p>The few other servants helped her put it in the carriage. Baekhyun came out of the mansion, wanting to roll his eyes at the royal coachman and the guard who came with him but he stood polite as they scan him from head to toe. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is not the type of person to respond if he knows there would not be a good result. He is wearing a tight-fitting traveling dress that he made with his own hands, created using sturdy materials suitable for traveling such as velvet and wool. The olive green dress accentuated his tiny waist and wide hips, the ruffles and many ribbons of it adorned the side. It is hard to walk in the dress, because it is meant to be worn inside a carriage unlike his walking dresses, but it is comfortable to use.</p><p> </p><p>It is not a flowy dress so it is tapered at the hems, making it a bit difficult to wear if not mastered. Although Baekhyun is dressed beautifully, even with a simple hat sitting on his head, they do not seem to look at his fashion but rather his face.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun has not left the mansion in a long time, his name is not the talk of the street and the regency, so it must have been a surprise that he is going to debut on the season and everyone is anticipating his presence. </p><p> </p><p>The omega ignored it and hopped inside the carriage, Hana following behind him. Once the door is closed, they ride to Aveca for the next dusk.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>‘Your highness.’ The royal advisor bowed as Aveca’s king entered the hall, motioning everybody to sit down as he took his own. Today, they are not holding a formal parle but instead, they are gonna talk about the new season that is coming up. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is a pleasure to hear that you are finally joining the season, your grace.’ Minseok, one of the official royal advisor’s of the king, started off the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>The king only hummed. </p><p> </p><p>‘I am still reluctant. I am not too fond of having an omega, a queen. It has never been inside my mind and as much as possible, I will try to not pick for this year’s season.’ The king said, receiving disapproving mutters from his friends. </p><p> </p><p>‘I really do not see the point of getting an omega.’ Chanyeol added and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>‘Ah but you see, your grace… Everyone is anticipating the day you finally join the season. When you were still a crown prince, everyone got disappointed when you kept declining to attend. And now that you are finally raining us with your grace, the crowd is waiting for it. Almost all omegas are coming to the city.’ Sehun, another royal advisor, said and enthusiastically pursued Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes but it still does not spike my interest. I am afraid I will decide when the right time comes. For now, if I do not see someone I would like, then I will not choose even if it costs everyone’s disappointment.’ The king decided and since his words are absolute, they did not question him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>‘Let us turn the attention towards someone else. I am sure our general is too delighted with the fact that he is going to attend the season.’ Junmyeon said, turning to Jongin who was quietly sitting down on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am. I am forever indebted to your grace for giving me a chance to join the season.’ He said and turned to Chanyeol who only waved it off, saying it is not that big of a thing.</p><p> </p><p>‘But word is going around that some omegas, from some fading families have decided to join us too. Ms. Guen is one of them. I have heard that she is a precious omega, beautiful too.’ Sehun said and the rest only listened. </p><p> </p><p>‘Mr. Myung is going to be joining too. It is a pleasant news to hear from his father.’ Junmyeon siad and the rest nodded, knowing the name of the family. </p><p> </p><p>‘Omegas from the eastern part arrived yesterday. Words are going around that one of them is the chariest, possibly the one who will grab every alphas attention during the season.’ Minseok said, clasping his hands together. </p><p> </p><p>‘Perhaps, they may be the most beautiful- however, I am not looking forward to loving a physical feature. If they can lead the kingdom with me then I am theirs for lifetime.’ Chanyeol stated and they all seemed to agree.</p><p> </p><p>‘The eastern part of the kingdom is not a very fortunate place because of the casual attacks from other regions. Since then, they learn only with the means of books because of the scarcity of teachers. And even if there are teachers, they are not that good. Thankfully, your majesty is focusing on that part.’ Jongin said and Chanyeol nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes. I am not putting every person in the same category but I will admit that the eastern part of the kingdom is not doing well, and the people are undereducated in arts and manners. This year I am planning to send teachers and funds for schools to be rebuilt.’ Chanyeol said. </p><p> </p><p>‘That is a good plan. However, there should be reinforcement in soldiers in that place as well.’ Sehun added. </p><p> </p><p>‘You do not have to worry about that, Jongin’s men are heavily guarding the borders. The east is a safe place for families restarting again.’ Chanyeol said. </p><p> </p><p>‘Speaking of arts and manners and the lack of education, I think it is safe to say that even if the omegas are beautiful, if they do not possess a skill in the upcoming “competitions” then… they would have to come back next season.’ Junmyeon said. </p><p> </p><p>‘Let us not look at it negatively. I am sure there is more to that than meets the eye.’</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>The beautiful omega grumpily got out of the carriage, on his trail is Hana, pulling his cargo to the designated royal house they are supposed to stay in for three months. He did not see any fellow omegas, because they are also cooped up in their room- which is fortunate for Baekhyun because he is not in the right self to fake smiles and attitude.</p><p> </p><p>He settled down on his huge room, watching Hana unpack his heavy dresses and prepare the bath for him. </p><p> </p><p>The omega has rested for about an hour before going inside his still warm bath, not knowing why his servant is all jittery when she asks him if he will join the other omegas for lunch. Of course, Baekhyun refused, telling Hana to just bring his lunch up to his room so he could eat after bathing.</p><p> </p><p>No one talked about the missing omega during lunchtime, simply thinking he or she must not have arrived yet when in reality, he’s busy reading and eating at the same time, lounging inside his room as he finally let his servant rest for the first time today.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, everyone retreated to their rooms after lunch, so Baekhyun sneaked out to the beautiful garden at the back, reading his book in there. After what seemed to be an hour, the omega went back to his room, only to find that Hana is still sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>He let her sleep, locking the door before resting in his bed as well.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>The lord’s son woke up to movements in his room, whining and turning to his side to ignore it but it just seems to get louder and louder.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hana, would you like to turn it down?’ He said, pulling up the blanket closer to his body. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is time for low tea, sir. Perhaps you might want to join the others now.’ She said and opened the closet door, pulling out a house dress for Baekhyun to wear. Despite his reluctance, the omega sat up and rubbed his eyes off sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He sat up and went to the bathroom to wash his face, going back inside his room before sitting down in front of his dresser. Hana got to work with his hair, brushing it back and then putting a linen lace cap and then pinning it in place. Baekhyun put a light dusting of powder in his face and tapped the reddener on his cheeks with a brush. After that, he swiped his finger in a compact lipstick and dabbed it on the inner of his lip.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and put on the house dress on top of his wrapper, sliding his shoes on his feet and then left the room without his servant.</p><p> </p><p>Once Baekhyung got downstairs, he immediately turned to the left of the hallway, where the tea room is. A servant opened the door for him and once he stepped inside the room, everyone’s sight was on him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good afternoon.’ He greeted politely and took a seat on the opened balcony, a hot serving of tea was served in front of him right away. He thanked the servant and scanned the room. </p><p> </p><p>It seems like they are all busy talking about him to actually talk with him. He rolled his eyes, these people do not even bother speaking lowly, as if Baekhyun would not be able to hear them.</p><p> </p><p>‘He is beautiful but he does not look talented, I heard he is from the east. He is late, probably because he is uneducated in proper etiquette.’ An omega spoke from the back, however Baekhyun did not mind her. She is not worth his time after all.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun had no need for teachers because he is gifted with such talent in performing arts, his teachers stood as reference and he is proud of himself for that. He does not need anyone ruining his already ruined life with disapproving lines.</p><p> </p><p>A raven-haired omega stood up and went over to him. </p><p> </p><p>‘May I have a seat?’ The omega asked and Baekhyun looked up from his tea, settling it down first before answering. ‘Of course, it is not my house to forbid.’ He said and the omega smiled, taking the chair in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Your first appearance and you are already the talk of the town.’ He said and the other omega huffed out a laugh, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>‘People love to judge like that. Care to offer your name, fellow omega?’ He said and took a sip of his tea quietly, a servant coming in between them to serve pastries on expensive looking plates.</p><p> </p><p>‘Kyungsoo. And you are Baekhyun, right? Son of Lord Byun.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun could not help himself and showed a frown. </p><p> </p><p>How people already know his name, he does not know. Does he care? A little, perhaps. But it does not please him that he is the subject in every conversation even before he arrives. </p><p> </p><p>‘How did you know?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Guards and servants are also talking about you, saying that a beaut from the east has arrived to take all the alphas. This room spites you, excluding me of course. I am only looking for a friend and do not wish to participate in judging.’ He said and Baekhyun shook his head fondly. It is going how he does not want it to go. </p><p> </p><p>The omega does not like attention, does not like the light so it is irritating that his name is slipping out of everyone’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>A beautifully dressed woman, sat down in front of the pianoforte and pressed one key, drowning out everyone’s voice. The attention is now on her, finally. </p><p> </p><p>‘They are already hating me when they do not even know that I have no intentions of marrying an alpha. I came here because I was forced to do so, and I will not accept any proposals if I am even offered one.’ He said and the omega with the big eyes smiled.</p><p> </p><p>‘You and me stand in the same light.’ </p><p> </p><p>They turned to the woman playing, listening to the well-played piece. Baekhyun looked down and suppressed a reaction when she played a wrong note but quickly covered it up with a fast note, making it seem like she perfected the piece. The omega heard a few more mistakes and yet again ignored it, just enjoying the relaxing melody.</p><p> </p><p>After she ended it, everyone in the room clapped. Baekhyun clapped as well before returning to his tea. </p><p> </p><p>It took Baekhyun by a surprise when the woman stood up and walked over to him, everyone’s gaze following her.</p><p> </p><p>Byun looked up and gave her a questioning look. ‘May I help you?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Since you are late for low tea, I think it is only right if you entertain us with a song.’ She said.</p><p> </p><p>‘Lady Kang…’ Her servant said, embarrassed. Baekhyun snickered inwardly, she must be a daughter of a viscount with her flashy accessories and makeup- however it does not cover up the fact that she is ill mannered.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am not informed that if you are late to low tea then I am required to entertain omegas who are already entertained with gossiping my name.’ He said and the Lady laughed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, Mr. Byun… If you could not play the pianoforte, then just say so. It would not be a surprise since people from the east are… well, under-educated.’ She said. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun laughed. ‘If you think the lack of teachers hinders people from learning then you must have forgotten that books are here for a reason. However, if someone as educated as you has the same ill-manners, then I would rather be stupid.’ He said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room gasped and Kyungsoo’s eyes almost fell out of its socket..</p><p> </p><p>‘Baekhyun, she is the daughter of a marquess!’ Kyungsoo said.</p><p> </p><p>‘Exactly, Kyungsoo. A daughter of a marquess getting brave all because she had the opportunity of having teachers. But since she wanted me to play, then I will give everyone a show.’ Baekhyun said and stood up from his seat, walking over to the pianoforte and sat on the bench with poise as he felt his back burning because of the stares.</p><p> </p><p>He then started playing a piece that he learned only a month ago, making sure he did not miss any note or touched the wrong keys. Everyone in the room is amazed, it is like watching a prodigy in a dimly lit place. Music fills the room and even servants are dumbfounded at his talent. </p><p> </p><p>He ended it with a short press of the keys and then heard everyone’s breath got cut off. The omega smiled and stood up from the seat, turning to them with the same smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘I hope you all enjoyed your afternoon tea.’ He said, smirking at the daughter of the marquess and then left the room.</p><p> </p><p>A beautiful omega, from an uneducated land, came to the city to take all of the alphas heart with his wit, talent, beauty and sharp tongue. It is already decided.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you ready for the dinner feast later? It is finally the time to meet all participants.’ Sehun said, walking inside the King’s room. Chanyeol sat down on his bed, reading some scrolls about new plans for the eastern part of the kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>‘It will be a tiring night, since people would be dismayed if I leave early. However, I will be fine. It is only a few talks, it would not hurt my health.’ He said and put the parchment on the side of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>The king is still wearing his night suit, just woken up from his slumber. He dismissed his servant and said that he will be fine dressing up on his own. The servant bowed and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is good that you are not pressured because of the fact that everyone is anticipating your appearance. Mostly the omegas but some alphas are in grief this early in the season, saying all omegas are now taken.’ The royal advisor said and Chanyeol chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>‘I do not know how to assure them, because again, the most talented and beautiful omega does not stand a chance if I fall in love with a slave.’ Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>‘You still have a formal meeting with the board today, I will make sure your clothes will be prepared for later. Also, please do not give out too much of your kind words.’ Sehun joked and bowed, leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sighed, unwilling.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun woke up at four in the afternoon, going to his milk bath and soaked himself for about an hour before rinsing. He lathered himself with hydrating oil, waiting for Hana who fetched him a glass of water from the kitchen. When she came back, she went ahead and dried his hair, adorning it with a flower hair accessory on the side of his head. As usual, he put on his makeup, making sure to apply the colored kohl on his eyelids to make his eyes look a bit bigger and his lips, a darker shade of red. His cheeks are flushed with a salmon color and his hands were covered with lace gloves up to his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>He put on his wrapper first, and then the steel bone corset, on top of it is his golden dinner dress. The pattern of the cloth is in a shinier shade of gold, the neck opened up the top of his chest. Because of the corset, his upper body takes the form of an hourglass, the dress slightly protruding down the waist. Starting from the hips, a horizontal flitz is sewn down to the hem and the side of the dress curled up to the back. The sleeves ended below his elbow, a net material bunched up on the elastic. His gloves are black in color, ending on his wrists, beautiful golden rings stood out because of it. His fan is the same color of his dress and after he was done getting ready, Hana could not believe that he is the same beauty as the previous queen.</p><p> </p><p>‘I do not know why I need to dress up like this when I am only there to eat.’ He said and stood up from his chair. </p><p> </p><p>Before Hana could reply, three knocks interrupted their conversation and Hana went to the door opening it.</p><p> </p><p>‘The royal carriages are waiting for the short ride to the palace.’ A servant said and Hana nodded, closing the door again.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you ready to go?’ She asked and Baekhyun nodded. Hana opened the door for him and he stepped out of his room. </p><p> </p><p>Across his room is Kyungsoo’s, and they both came out at the same time. The omega stopped on his tracks and looked at him, entranced. ‘I thought I was facing the queen.’ The raven-haired omega said Baekhyun chuckled at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>‘You look beautiful as well.’ He said after scanning the elegant black dress of the omega. They agreed to ride in the same carriage and thankfully, avoided the surge of the omegas who were rushing to get to the palace right away.</p><p> </p><p>They rode the carriage to the palace, it is not far from the rest house of the omegas. When they arrived, a guard opened the door and helped them come out, Baekhyun missing the lingering stare at him. </p><p> </p><p>They went inside, walking together and when the double doors of the palace opened, it was the same event as the low tea Baekhyun had experienced. It was as if they saw an enchantress, looking only straight ahead, posture perfectly mastered, dress complimenting his pale complexion and his beautiful face. </p><p> </p><p>It’s like everyone’s world stopped spinning and Baekhyun has them under their spell. Dramatically though, even the gorgeous piano music stopped playing because the artist is looking at him too. Alphas are drooling with hunger and omegas are drooling with jealousy- matching it with a glare that Baekhyun shrugs off. </p><p> </p><p>With a clear of the throat from the omega, everyone snapped out of their daze. The artist apologized for the sudden pause of the music and returned to playing it. The servers went ahead and started walking again, offering people the drinks on their trays. The alphas turned to each other, calling dibs using their gaze, like he’s some sort of seat. Omegas who are casually conversing with each other turned to whispers that he decided to drown out.</p><p> </p><p>‘I told you, it is like I have seen a queen.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun waved it off with a swing of his fan.</p><p> </p><p>They went over to a secluded corner, waiting for the king to arrive so they could start the dinner feast. Baekhyun refused to drink some of the expensive liquor being offered by servers. They kept coming back as if their fellow servers had not gone by already. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, loud trumpet sounds startled the guests- signalling the king’s arrival. Immediately, people are fussing over their looks and Baekhyun could only scoff. From what he has heard so far, the king is a handsome one, young and brave, serving with the knights before being crowned as the ruler of the kingdom. From what he has heard too, he was stoic and cold but his strategy of ruling is unbelievable. </p><p> </p><p>Though those rumors should be enough to spark someone’s attention, it does not spark Baekhyun’s. Again, he is too uninterested in things concerning the idea of tying the knot.</p><p> </p><p>An announcer spoke loud and clear, stopping everyone. “Behold, the King of Aveca, Your Majesty, King Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol… It is quite funny that his name means “profitable” when all these people desire his gold. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun would not deny it, even if he does not plan on marrying anyone, the true plan his father came up is to get him to marry so they could rise up from the dirt they are buried in. He’s not entirely different from these people.</p><p> </p><p>The double doors opened, the king finally graced them with his presence. The first thing Baekhyun saw is a frown, eyebrows furrowed together, brown almond eyes piercing through everything. The omega’s back straightened as he continued to watch the king walk.</p><p> </p><p>He is tall, very much so- if Baekhyun is to stand up next to him then he will only reach up to his chest. His lips are full and plump, slightly parted… He is wearing a black stiff coat, a shining belt strapped on his waist. The coat covered his upper body up to the neck, the sides of his chest are covered with badges of some sort, medals that Baekhyun does not know of. A red sash is placed across his torso and wrapped around his waist too. He has shoulder pads, tassels flowing down on them. His pants are simple but made out of expensive cloth. </p><p> </p><p>His slender fingers are adorned with numerous golden rings, other with the red stones. His shoes are polished to tens, Baekhyun would probably be able to see his reflection in them. His hair is styled upwards, brushed and smoothed out perfectly. His ears, they’re big and they stood out… </p><p> </p><p>His heart stopped when he thought their eyes met for a moment but the king’s eyes fleeted right away. Baekhyun knows now why these omegas desire to be on top now. If he is fond of marrying, then he’d be wanting him too.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good evening, ladies and gentlemen… It is a pleasure to have you in the palace today for a little celebration. All together, there would be thirty omegas and thirty alphas, including myself, that will be participating in this year’s season. It is my greatest accomplishment that I have prepared so many events for everyone to engage in.’ He spoke and not even a beat after, people are clapping. Baekhyun clapped as well.</p><p> </p><p>‘I do not wish to further starve everyone here. Let us all head to the dining room.’ He said and guards accompanied him to the dining room first. </p><p> </p><p>They all flooded inside the huge room, two long tables are adjacent to each other, and a separate table for the king is prepared elegantly. Shining utensils blinded the people, alphas and omegas are separated by tables. </p><p> </p><p>As for formalities, they stood in their desired seats and waited for the king’s signal. After a certain hand movement, they took a seat and Baekhyun sat down beside Kyungsoo who is too enthusiastic about the food that will be served, saying that there would be no food better than the food that will be served in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Royal servants flooded in as well as dressed servers, switching the dinner plates with the first course. Once everyone had food on their plate, they waited for Chanyeol’s first bite. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun watched as he took a bite of his food, and then everyone started eating. Kyungsoo was true to his words, there is no place in the world where they will serve better food than this.  He felt eyes on him and he looked up just to see alphas from the adjacent table, staring at him. He simply looked away, not bothering to look back up again. </p><p> </p><p>He cannot even eat in peace without these people imagining him as their meal.</p><p> </p><p>They ate, Chanyeol slowly eating to make sure the slow eaters ate to their fullest because once he is done eating, then it is time to swap to the next meal.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner is a delight, thankfully no unfortunate incidents happen. After eating, they all went back to the ballroom, where there will be chatters and tea, more socialising and Baekhyun does not want to be here anymore. </p><p> </p><p>After grabbing a cup of tea with his saucer, he stayed in a corner, just watching everyone converse. </p><p> </p><p>‘Good evening, omega.’ An alpha approached him, the omega recognizing him as one of the alphas eyeing him from the table, wearing a smug smile and Baekhyun smiled back, setting down his tea.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good evening, alpha.’ He bowed as respect and the man reciprocated it. Baekhyun feels as if he is familiar, like he has seen his face even before the season started.</p><p> </p><p>‘Have you enjoyed dinner?’ The man started the conversation. ‘I did. The food is delicious. What about you, sir?’ He asked, looking up at the brunette alpha.</p><p> </p><p>‘I enjoyed dinner too. Especially if an omega as beautiful as you is sitting across me. It is a surprise that I have not spilled my food, your gaze is very nerve wracking.’ He said and Baekhyun chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>‘Thank you for your compliment, however I apologize for making you nervous. It is not my intention.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That is my intention, you empty-headed alpha. </em>
</p><p>‘Is that so? A beautiful omega like you must have an equally beautiful name. Perhaps you would like to shine me with the opportunity to know it?’ The man said and Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘Baekhyun, sir. Byun Baekhyun, son of Lord Byun of the Byun Manor in the east.’ The omega introduced himself, </p><p> </p><p>‘Is this your first time debuting?’ The man asked and Baekhyun only nodded, not wishing to spend more of his time with the alpha. ‘I am Lord Namhyun, a Viscount from the West. Perhaps you would like to stroll around with me?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Forgive me, my lord… My omega friend is now looking for me. I would take up your offer for a stroll next time.’ Baekhyun said and bowed down, his fan folding out once, indicating he is apologetic. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is fine, omega. But I will definitely ask you again next time I see you.’ The lord said and Baekhyun nodded, bowing again as he walked away. </p><p> </p><p>Truth is, the man is nice. His words are polite and he looks well-mannered but really, Baekhyun is not gonna agree to anything because he doesn’t want to interact with them as much as possible. Perhaps they could be friends but other than that, Baekhyun doesn’t want to do it.</p><p> </p><p>His mind was a bit preoccupied that he did not notice a man walking to him. The man’s mind is flying somewhere too, not seeing the tiny figure walking straight ahead to him. The omega gasped quietly when his arm hit a person, immediately turning around to see who it is.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, forgive my manners. I was not looking where I was going.’ Baekhyun said and looked up, only realizing that it is the king he just bumped into. ‘Y-Your highness… Forgive me.’ Baekhyun said, not being able to stop his stutter as the stoic-looking man looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is alright, omega. I was not looking in my direction as well. Are you alright? Are you not hurt?’ Chanyeol asked, he was concerned but his eyes cannot travel down the omega’s body to look for injuries, stuck looking at the gorgeous innocent-looking hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am alright. My apologies, again.’ The omega bowed and was about to leave when Chanyeol got out of his daze and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Although the King looked so uninterested when he came in earlier, reciprocating the way Baekhyun is feeling- the omega could not help but turn red at the next few words that left Chanyeol’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>‘You look stunning, omega.’</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Wearing his white nightshirt, Chanyeol is drinking tea on his huge balcony, silently reading a book when a knock interrupted his train of thoughts. He cleared his throat and asked who it was. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is Junmyeon, your grace.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Come in.’ Chanyeol said and the door opened, revealing his advisor who is still wearing his uniform. ‘Drink some tea with me, Junmyeon.’ The king offered and the advisor took a seat in front of him, pouring hot tea in the cup.</p><p> </p><p>‘How was the dinner feast, your highness? Did you enjoy it?’ The older man asked and Chanyeol hummed, closing his book and putting it on the table. ‘It is the same as other dinner feasts, nothing new. The food is delicious though, many have complimented it.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Then I must say my best regards to the new head of the kitchen. This is the most number of people that agreed to our invitation, it must be because of your presence.’ The man said, taking a sip of his tea. The king only hummed, scoffing right after. </p><p> </p><p>‘Do you see now why I do not want to attend? People are attending to climb the social ladder that we have right now. It seems like all they can think about is gold and ranking- no one is here to love anymore.’ Chanyeol said, huffing at his choice of words. </p><p> </p><p>‘No one is a hopeless romantic now, your grace.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, except for me it seems.’ Chanyeol said, finishing his tea.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, did anyone catch the king’s attention?’ The advisor asked and Chanyeol chuckled. ‘If that is your intention then you should have asked it in the first place.’ The King said jokingly, looking to the direction of the mountains. </p><p> </p><p>‘Forgive me, your grace.’ The man said and Chanyeol waved it off. </p><p> </p><p>‘No one caught my attention.’ </p><p> </p><p>Why does Chanyeol even lie? His advisor can see through it anyway. But until the time he’ll see him again, the king will continue lying to himself. That is how stubborn he is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No one caught my attention, except for the omega who wore that golden dress and captured him the moment their eyes met. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘Anything good happened?’ Hana said, brushing Baekhyun’s wet hair. The omega hummed, reading his book. </p><p> </p><p>‘Except for the fact that the food is exceptional, nothing good happened.’ Baekhyun said, turning the book’s page. The servant can see that Baekhyun is missing out some details that’s probably still running on his mind. She could tell because Baekhyun has been going over the book pages several times, trying to understand the contents of it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well- did you see someone who peaked your attention?’ Hana asked and Baekhyun sighed, finally closing his book. </p><p> </p><p>‘No ones gonna catch my attention because I do not want them to.’ Baekhyun said, staring at the servant from the mirror, who is still brushing his hair mindlessly. ‘Is that so? Well, did you see the king? I know you have not seen him yet since you haven’t left the mansion back then.’ </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was quiet for a moment. Hana knows she’s caught him.</p><p> </p><p>‘The king… He is tall.’ The omega said, tilting his head to the side, looking very thoughtful. </p><p> </p><p>‘Is he- just tall?’ Hana prodded and the son of the lord hummed. </p><p> </p><p>‘He is majestic… His voice is very deep and he immediately took control of the room the moment he stepped in. He has a way with words too.’ Baekhyun replied, grabbing his book and opening it to the page he was reading before.</p><p> </p><p>‘Did you get the chance to talk to him?’ Hana asked and Baekhyun bit his lip, nodding. ‘I did but it was just for a second because somebody called him.’ The omega’s tone sounded like he was disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>‘And what did he say?’</p><p> </p><p>‘He said I look stunning.’ Baekhyun said, remembering the scene and cannot help but feel himself flushing, looking down on the book to try and hide it. ‘He what?’</p><p> </p><p>His head never snapped faster. ‘What? Is that so hard to believe?’ Baekhyun frowned, the servant was quick to shake her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘No… It is just- are you not aware that people are craving for the king’s compliments?’ Hana said and Baekhyun scoffed. ‘All people want to be complimented, much more by the king, how is it of any importance?’ Baekhyun said.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ah, but we are speaking the context of the season. The first years of the season, everything is simple. People are only coming with the simplest clothes, without even having to read a book. But when one of the previous kings complimented someone who is talented and smart and wore more detailed clothes, it became a standard to do all those things. If the king is fond of something, then it should become normal for everyone to like it too. That is why the season is only becoming more and more trivial, people spending loads of gold to be perfect… All of it, just for the king’s compliment.’</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looked at Hana and started thinking hard. ‘Did that really happen?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Yes. If it was not for the king’s compliments, the season right now would not be the same. To have the king compliment you right away, then that only means you have caught his attention.’ The servant said and went back to brushing Baekhyun’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>‘Or maybe he is only like that, complimenting everyone because he is nice. Not all kings are the same.’</p><p> </p><p>‘If that is what you believe.’</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>‘Did you have any luck with the king?’ An omega, still wearing her wrapper and her hair sticking to different directions.</p><p> </p><p>It is not a sight to see, at least for Baekhyun, who spends time getting ready everyday, always wearing a house gown even if he is just locking himself in his room.  But he does not judge, especially if the woman finds it comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>‘I did not. Perhaps I should try harder at the tea party tomorrow. I spent an hour doing my makeup and brushed my hair at least a thousand times… but I didn't even get a single greeting.’ The woman said and Baekhyun could not help but think the opposite way he was thinking a few days ago.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Hana was right, maybe the king’s compliment is worth too much to just be given away. He drank his tea before going back to his breakfast, munching on the toast. </p><p> </p><p>‘Mr. Byun, I did not get the chance to talk with you that night. I must say, you looked very beautiful.’ The woman said and Baekhyun bowed, thanking her. They left to eat outside while Baekhyun stayed inside the dining room, happily enjoying the silence.</p><p> </p><p>It was peaceful, until Lady Kang arrived with her evil spawns, ruining the day for Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>‘...Of course I would be complimented by King Chanyeol. He said I looked like a queen.’ The marquess’ daughter said and Baekhyun put his utensils together, already done eating even though he has not finished his food.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and was about to leave when the lady called him, making him sigh.</p><p> </p><p>‘What is it, Lady Kang?’</p><p> </p><p>‘The night of the dinner feast, I would have said something nice to you… However, when I saw how cheap looking your gown is, I could not do it.’ The woman said and Baekhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes right after, enraging the lady.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is fine, your compliment is nothing against the hundreds I have received that night. I must say, your gown was pretty however you did not carry it well. All I saw was a piece of garbage wrapped with expensive cloth.’ Baekhyun said and left. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is not gonna have any of it.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The omega looked at himself in the mirror for the last time before leaving. They are headed to the commons, a mansion where several events will be held for the season, built specifically for that purpose.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the place, a royal guard confirming they are part of the gathering before letting them in. When Baekhyun got there, only a few people were there, minding their own businesses.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you nervous?’ Kyungsoo asked and the Baekhyun shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>‘Is there a reason for me to be?’ The omega asked and the raven-haired lad shrugged. ‘It is more intimate and less extravagant than the dinner feast at the palace, this time you would really have to talk to the alphas who come up to you despite your annoyance to them.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>‘Let’s see if they stand a chance talking to someone as uninteresting as me. Anyway, I have never known where you are from. Would you mind telling me a few things about yourself?’ Baekhyun said, sitting down on the lovely couch beside Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am the same as you. Son of a lord from the South. That is the only thing about me.’ Kyungsoo said. </p><p> </p><p>‘The South? I have read that the South is a great place to grow flowers. Is it true?’ Baekhyun asked, interest peeking out and the other omega could not help but chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes. The flowers bloom very beautifully during spring. It is a sight to see, if you have time, then do visit us. I am sure the flowers would be grateful to see you.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun nodded. He would visit, someday.</p><p> </p><p>It is a disappointment that the soil in the East is not as fertile as it is in the South. Flowers and plants grow in the East too, yes. But not as much as it does in the South. That is why Baekhyun has a hard time trying to grow his garden.</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation got cut off when the clock struck four. A lot of people are already inside the tea room, but they have not started with the simple event because of the lack of King’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the King, trumpets are blown outside of the mansion as soon as it comes to Baekhyun’s mind that the man is still not with them. Everyone fixed their posture and their appearance and Baekhyun could not help but shake his head at these people.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Chanyeol arrived inside the room and as courtesy, everyone bowed until he told them that it is okay. The man is wearing the same thing as he did during the feast, only this time he looked as if he got more handsome and more relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>If Baekhyun is to judge, then he would say that the King enjoyed this more intimate festivity rather than the dinner feast. Servants filled in the room, pushing carts filled with teapots, cups, saucers and such. Everyone poured themselves a cup of tea, choosing what flavor they’d prepare.</p><p> </p><p>Darjeeling is Baekhyun’s favorite flavor of tea, it is said that it contains a lot of caffeine, something he mostly needs to stay awake because he would rather read than sleep. Immediately, Baekhyun asked for it.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sat on a couch, sipping on his tea as he was being chatted away by people who did not even bother introducing themselves first, a wrong manner to impress someone really. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes drifted away to scan the place, looking for that certain omega who stayed in his mind the whole time. He should not be too distracted but he cannot help it, his desire to see the omega is what motivated him to go today.</p><p> </p><p>The King spotted him, alphas swarming the poor omega. A smile plastered on his face as he continued talking to them, his fan swaying in an… uncomfortable manner. </p><p> </p><p>The omegas Chanyeol is talking with turned to the direction of the King’s view, faces turning sour when they saw Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sipped on his tea, dismissing the conversations the omegas threw at him. The man is not being rude, he just does not find it in himself to keep up with small chats and pretentious smiles.</p><p> </p><p>‘Would you mind a walk outside next low tea? I promise we would just take a stroll.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Ah… Forgive me, my lord. But I have already promised someone else that I will take a stroll with them next low tea.’ Baekhyun said.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is fine. You know of the ascot?’ The alpha asked and Baekhyun nodded. ‘Of course, my lord.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Then would you mind cheering for me? If you have not known it yet, I am an all time competitor in the Season Horse Racings annually.’ He said and Baekhyun only smiled. </p><p> </p><p>‘Gentlemen.’ Chanyeol greeted and the alphas swarming the omega turned to him, startled.</p><p> </p><p>‘Your highness.’ All of them greeted, Baekhyun bowing too, a faint flush covering his cheeks that no one noticed. ‘Fresh pots are being served, perhaps you might want a refill? The edible arrangements looked delectable too.’ Chanyeol said, smiling at them as he put his cup on the saucer that he is carrying in his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>‘R-Right away, your majesty. We would get some more tea.’ The alphas said and bowed, leaving the presence of the tall king.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sighed in relief, bowing to the king again. </p><p> </p><p>‘I saw you were being inconvenienced.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun chuckled lightly, his fan immediately covering his mouth. The King found it charming.</p><p> </p><p>‘I was… but how were you able to tell, your grace?’ Baekhyun asked, looking up at the man who is staring at him intently.</p><p> </p><p>‘You wave your fan as if you are looking for help. A way out.’ Chanyeol replied curtly, taking a sip of his tea.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ah, you saw that… I was gesturing to my friend but he seemed… preoccupied by the general.’ Baekhyun looked passed Chanyeol and the king turned to the direction of his view. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin is indeed talking to a black-haired omega, both of them are comfortable in their own little world.</p><p> </p><p>‘General Kim looks like he is having fun. However, are you sure you are not bothered anymore? Alphas tend to get… overwhelming… especially if they come all at once.’ Chanyeol asked.</p><p> </p><p>The little omega nodded. ‘I am fine now. It is all because you, your grace. Thank you.’ Baekhyun said, a hint in his voice that had Chanyeol a little flushed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well now that all your… <em> troubles </em>are gone… Would you mind talking to another one?’ The king lightly kid and a small smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face.</p><p> </p><p>‘Your grace would never be a trouble.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol hummed. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is like Baekhyun’s comfortable space, his presence is not overwhelming despite him being a king. And Baekhyun does not find him… untruthful… he feels like an honest man and it makes Baekhyun feel like he is not the only one feeling the same thing in this place.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am glad you think so. How about we fill our cups and drink on the balcony? It is… <em> more private </em> there… Seeing that you are the apple of people’s eyes.’ Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>‘If there is someone in here that people would stare at, it would be you, your grace.’ The omega said, walking ahead of Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>The man could only follow as if he fell under a spell.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh… That is a lovely garden.’ Baekhyun said as they stepped inside the balcony that is overlooking the huge garden at the back. The garden is filled with different kinds of flowers and plants, different colors of roses, tulips and hibiscus. There are benches on one side of the garden, a metal swing too that Baekhyun would love to try. </p><p> </p><p>‘Would you like for us to talk down there?’ The king asked and the omega was quick to decline. ‘It is okay for us to talk in here, your grace. It is fine as long as I get to see it.’ Baekhyun said and was about to pull out the chair when Chanyeol stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha pulled out the chair himself and assisted the beautiful omega to sit. </p><p> </p><p>‘The flowers this season are beautiful, aren’t they?’ Chanyeol started the conversation, letting his tea cool down as he stared at the bunches of flowers below them. The weather is warm but the wind is comforting. The leaves of the plants are slightly swaying because of the wind- it is a comforting feeling, really.</p><p> </p><p>‘They are. However, the flowers during winter are much more beautiful and alluring to me.’ Baekhyun said, looking down at the flowers. A strong wind came and a drooping dandelion that hasn’t bloomed yet was taken away with it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Only a few flowers bloom in winter… How could you say so?’ Chanyeol asked, turning his attention to the omega sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>A little smile was painted on Baekhyun’s lips. There was a moment of silence before he turned to the king, the same smile on his face but it looked sadder.</p><p> </p><p>‘Daylight is a necessity to plants. Without it, they are pretty done for. During winter, the sun barely shows, snow and strong wind are all there is… Flowers all but bloom...’ Baekhyun continued.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes… That is, obvious.’ Chanyeol said, not understanding the point that Baekhyun is trying to get across.</p><p> </p><p>‘Then don’t you think the flowers that grew from the cold are more beautiful?’ </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sipped on his tea, settling it down right after. ‘Aren’t they, more unique? Stronger and outstanding?’ He continued. </p><p> </p><p>Things are still dawning for Chanyeol as he stared at the omega. There is something behind his words that the king could not yet pinpoint. He wants to ask but at the same time he does not want to impose. </p><p> </p><p>When the omega did not get an answer, he chuckled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>‘But then again, it is up to your preference. I will not question the king’s preference in flowers, it is just flowers after all.’ Baekhyun said and looked away, the smile on his face gone. </p><p> </p><p>‘Perhaps if you tell me more about winter flowers then I would love it just as much as you do.’ The alpha said and he heard a little snicker from the beautiful omega in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>‘I would rather you learn about them than hear about them from other people.’ </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is still in the meeting room, papers are scattered all over the place. It is already late at night, the moon is up in the sky, reigning over the kingdom. For some reason, he could not get himself to sleep even though he is tired. </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow, he’ll be sending a lot of teachers and new books to the east. The previous king, his father, has decided to neglect the surrounding regions in their kingdom that needs to be focused on. He only cares about winning the war, even went as far as sending Chanyeol to it. </p><p> </p><p>Now that they have won the war, he glady retired and handed his crown over to his son who is now left with the stunning amount of work that needs to be done. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol signed the last plan that awaited his signature, sealing it with wax and then stood up to stretch his back muscles that were hurting. Mindlessly, Chanyeol walked inside his peaceful palace, a few guards were guarding the place and all of them bowed down when he walked by.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know that he was headed to the vast library of the palace until he was already there. The King looked around and saw the uncountable amount of books there are. He walked again, this time knowing that he’s heading to a section that he has never been to before. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Flowers Of The Wilt </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the book, a bit peeved that it is all dusty. The alpha opened the window, sitting in the soft couch beside it, letting the moon be his light as he read through the pages. </p><p> </p><p>As he keeps turning to the next pages of the book, his mind always wanders to Baekhyun, the omega who seemed to be more closed off than he shows. Chanyeol does not dwell with people he cannot read but this time, he’s a bit willing to know what lies behind those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The omega is beautiful, it is obvious enough for all of them to see, but there is more to it than meets the eye. There is something about him that Chanyeol wants to observe more. </p><p> </p><p>He is not just a perfect omega with the perfect face. And it intrigues Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>It is ironic how he kept telling himself that he will not pick an omega with an exquisite face and talent, but now here he is, thinking about Baekhyun who does not only have a pretty face but also a talent in hiding what he feels.</p><p> </p><p>He may have the confidence, the wit and the last words in every conversation that Chanyeol got him into, but there is a dull shine in his eyes. Like a dying flame that the king wanted to light up so bad. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was surprised this afternoon but he did not show it. His preference is the standard so it is new to him that someone, a mere son of a lord of a land he does not recognize, had the confidence to question it. </p><p> </p><p>Obviously, the flowers that bloom in spring and summer would be the answer if Chanyeol is to ask one about their favorite flowers. Baekhyun basically implied that his taste is more unique and it sets Chanyeol that the omega is implying that the king is like any other people. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t like that. His pride did not like that. But he kept himself and asked the omega for reasons as to why he liked those flowers that grow in cold soil. In return, the omega told him to learn it for himself and did not spoon feed him with the words he needed to know, something he has not experienced before. </p><p> </p><p>As he turned the pages, every flower that was drawn on the pages seemed to remind him of the omega. EVery turn of the pages had him asking no one if it is Baekhyun’s favorite flower.</p><p> </p><p>To think that he would not pick someone for the season but now he is tracing the Baekhyun’s features with his finger in the old paper of the book… </p><p> </p><p>One could say that the king is a hypocrite.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘Baekhyun, a letter from your father.’ Hana said and handed an envelope to Baekhyun who was sitting on the bench of the garden in the summer home. The omega frowned and looked up from his book, grabbing the letter from the servant.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly opened it up and skimmed over the contents. </p><p> </p><p>The omega was in a perfect mood, they do not have to do anything today since they just had a tea party yesterday. He plans on spending each hour on reading a book that he found in the bedroom’s bookshelves but his father just had to ruin it. </p><p> </p><p>His father said that a man named Kim Namhyun, will attend the season too. He knows of him because he has already talked to Baekhyun during the dinner feast. He is also an acquaintance of his father during his trips abroad. It is said in the letter that if Baekhyun does not find someone he wants to marry during the season, then he will accept the man’s proposal. </p><p> </p><p>It angers Baekhyun because he does not need to know any of it. He doesn’t need to know that his father is trying to sell him off again when he already agreed to go to this stupid event. </p><p> </p><p>It is like his father knows that he will not agree to marry any alpha and decided that if ever he cannot choose someone, he’ll marry this Viscount Kim Namhyun.. Baekhyun cannot fathom that his father would go this far just to milk someone off of their money. It is disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>He crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground, slamming his book shut before going to his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Hana knows that she should not interrupt Baekhyun because the man will be either too angry or too sad, there’s no in between. Although most of the time, Baekhyun will be crying and would just be on his bed all day, would not eat anything as long as he felt okay. A “too-angry” Baekhyun is a scary sight. Hana doesn’t see it often but if she does, then she tries to avoid him as much as possible even though she is his personal servant.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wants to slam things on the ground, wants to break everything but he knows he will just cause a ruckus amongst the other omegas and would just be the talk of the bunch again. So instead of doing that, he just turned his madness into tears. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to marry anyone, why is that so hard to understand? He wants to be free and he wants to do things that he enjoys. Baekhyun doesn’t want to marry an alpha he doesn’t love but his father is using his stand as his father to manipulate him- to use him for his own benefit.</p><p> </p><p>And Baekhyun doesn’t deserve that.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is only twenty for god’s sake, there is still a lot of time for him to marry. If his father badly wanted them to rise up from this mud then he should not have sent Baekhyun to this season and used up the last of their money on him. They should have started a small business or something, sell another portion of the land to start up again, but no- he didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he makes use of the omega’s beauty and intelligence to bait alphas and make sure they are running after him. That’s how wicked and messed up he is. </p><p> </p><p>A knock vibrated off of the walls but Baekhyun ignored it. The door opened and Hana cleared his throat to get the omega’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>‘Leave me alone, Hana.’ Baekhyun sniffed and covered himself with the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>‘There is a gift for you carried by a courier.’ Hana said but the omega did not reply anything, only had his back turned to the servant.</p><p> </p><p>‘A royal courier. It is a gift from the king.’ She said and the sniffles stopped, a few moments after- Baekhyun is turning around on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>‘From who?’</p><p> </p><p>‘The king.’ Hana said and handed Baekhyun a gift wrapped in a golden wrapper and white ribbon. The omega accepted the gift and picked up the card attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I have read this and I am hoping you have not. I have changed my favorite flower to winter jasmine.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He opened the wrapper and saw a book about winter flowers. A small smile appeared on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He read this before and winter jasmine is his favorite too.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘Pianoforte? Today?’ Baekhyun asked, looking up from the book that was gifted to him by the king. He’s read it a thousand times before but he cannot help but read it again, now that it is given by the alpha who seems to have taken Baekhyun’s interest.</p><p> </p><p>No one would really go as far as reading a whole book only containing stuff about flowers. He didn’t think Chanyeol would really read it. But the man seemed to have read from the first to the end page… They even have the same interest in flowers now.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, there would be piano plays today in the common house.’ Hana said and Baekhyun hummed. </p><p> </p><p>‘I do not feel like attending.’ Baekhyun said, going back to his book and admiring the page that has a large drawing of a phlox in it. ‘But it is said that the king is anticipating it. The king seems to love a good piano play.’ Hana said, trying to conceal her smugness when the omega looked at her right away.</p><p> </p><p>‘And where did you learn that?’ Baekhyun asked. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is only rumors going around the servants’ chamber.’ Hana said and the omega thought about it for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>‘When will it be held?’ </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Hana tied the omega’s reception dress tightly at the back. It is ruby in color, with hints of black and gold in the ruffles and the neckline. The sleeves end in the elbow for easier movement so it is a good pick for the event today. The dress is floor length but the omega did not have any trouble walking in it. </p><p> </p><p>He carries a parasol and a fan in his hands, talking to Kyungsoo who admitted that he is not talented in the piano. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is fine if you are not that good at the piano. Not everyone is good at everything.’ Baekhyun comforted the other omega who sighed in distress. ‘You are being a humbug. You are beautiful, you carry your clothes well, you are talented in everything… You do not know what I feel.’ The raven-haired lad sulked and Baekhyun chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you wanna know a secret?’ Baekhyun started and the beauty from the south looked up, a frown on his face. </p><p> </p><p>‘I am not good at dancing. I have injured my instructor a couple of times.’ Baekhyun muttered underneath his breath and twirled his parasol once, not giving a mind to the people of the town eyeing them like crazy. </p><p> </p><p>It is not comfortable to be stared at but Baekhyun had to get used to it. He is not beautiful, if he does say so himself, he just- stands out. That is why he is not winded with these stares now.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are what?’ Kyungsoo said, eyes going wide and it made the other one laugh, a hand immediately covering his mouth with his fan.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am not good at dancing. I have two left feet.’ The belle from the east said and Kyungsoo could not believe what he was hearing. ‘But that is the most awaited event in the season, you have to prepare for it. Sacrifice everything for it even.’ Kyungsoo said.</p><p> </p><p>‘But it is better to be good at many things than just a mediocre one right?’ Baekhyun said but the other one could still not understand it. ‘But… what about at the end of the season? What if you do not know how to dance yet?’ Asked by the black haired beaut.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am practicing every night to dance. It is hard if you are only doing it alone but I will learn it.’ Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo hummed. ‘You can do it, I believe in you.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun smiled at him kindly.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the common place and a lot of people are in there already, in the entertainment room. Some are eating delicious looking pastries on a plate, some are drinking refreshments, some are talking with each other on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>The entertainment room is big, it is kind of intimidating. It could fit up to a hundred people and there is still a lot of space for certain instruments, tables and carts.It could be transformed depending on the event that they will hold and it made the omega a little nervous knowing that people would be looking at you when you go to that stage of them, to perform a piece or a duet.</p><p> </p><p>They went to get some orange juice, drinking it and agreeing at the sweet taste of the fruit’s juice. The event started late, because of the king’s unexpected meeting this morning that had held him up from arriving on time.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, they started as soon as a confident alpha went up to the front and performed an amazing piece. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of the playing person in their front, Baekhyun is looking at someone else. </p><p> </p><p>In the same row as him, the king sits on a golden chair, admiring the performer on the front. The omega could not help but look up to the King. Everyone can be a perfect man with a perfect face and a wealthy background, but a man cannot be a king without effort.</p><p> </p><p>That is something he immediately noticed at Chanyeol. He is a man of effort. It does not only pertain to the fact that he really learned about flowers for Baekhyun. It is about the fact that he puts up such a great facade but at the same time his true self could not help but peek out.</p><p> </p><p>He puts effort into hiding his true pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>How does Baekhyun know? Well, it is not really hard to identify someone who is just like himself. </p><p> </p><p>The first time he saw him at the dinner feast, he looked irritated. The frown in his face was evident yet it is only mistaken as his normal self, which is stoic and strict. However, when Baekhyun thought about it during the night when he was about to sleep, it looked like the alpha did not want to be there. </p><p> </p><p>He doubted it for a minute because the alpha looked so genuine when he complimented Baekhyun but that is not something Baekhyun could not break down.</p><p> </p><p>The second time, it was at the tea party. Numerous omegas came up to him, smiled at him and started a conversation with him. Chanyeol did not notice Baekhyun’s unwavering stare at him, how he analyzed him and made sure to know what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>It came up to Baekhyun’s mind that the alpha wanted to be there but at the same time did not want to talk to any people. He dismissed people often, always bidding goodbye before they could delve deeper into the conversation, always waving people off when they try to get him talking.</p><p> </p><p>But then he asked Baekhyun for a talk, somewhere private. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is not oblivious nor is he naive. It may sound a bit impossible but it is still possible, the king could like him and it would not be out of the question.</p><p> </p><p>They talked that time during the tea party, until the man had to be taken away by his guards for some important appointment that he had to attend. </p><p> </p><p>The man stared at him like it was the first time his interests have been challenged and the omega thought that he would only know about the flowers because he does not want to be wronged, but then he started liking this flower too… Baekhyun could not help but think otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The king puts efforts into hiding his pleasure but his true self peeks out.</p><p> </p><p>If it doesn’t then he wouldn’t be staring back at Baekhyun right now.</p><p> </p><p>The omega got embarrassed and turned away, focusing back on the performance that just ended. Everyone clapped and so did Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>It was not really a surprise when the king walked up to him. There is a playful grin on his face as be stood beside Baekhyun who bowed down immediately.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good afternoon, omega.’ The king greeted and the addressed omega greeted back. </p><p> </p><p>‘Are you enjoying yourself?’ Chanyeol asked, looking up ahead at the little stage and then glanced down at the other male who had his gaze straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am. It is a good performance.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol hummed. </p><p> </p><p>‘I have noticed a few mistakes.’ Chanyeol said, still glancing down at the little one who barely reaches his shoulder. Even if he’s seeing him from the side, Chanyeol could not deny that Baekhyun is the most beautiful one he’s ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>The room is dim and the only light that is giving it brightness is from the stage. Even so, he could see that this man’s beauty is equal to a queen’s. </p><p> </p><p>His long lashes curl up to his eyelids, giving his eyes an innocent but at the same time a daring appearance. His cheekbones sit a bit high in his cheeks and it is dusted with a bit of a pink tone. His ears are a bit red too- the same color as his plump and full lips. </p><p> </p><p>‘I have too. But the feeling the piece sends is more important, I have enjoyed it.’ Baekhyun said and the King nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘Would you mind playing a piece for everyone? I would love to hear it.’ The king said and Baekhyun looked up at him, shocked to say at least. ‘It would be an honor, your highness.’</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, Baekhyun is not afraid that he will commit mistakes during the performance. He is more nervous about what the king would say after it. To have a request from the king is something of honor and Baekhyun is nervous how it would end up for him once he granted it.</p><p> </p><p>After a female alpha went to finish her performance, Baekhyun went up to the stage and it seems like everyone is anticipating what he will do too. All the people inside the room know of him and his beauty, his grace and elegance- they want to know if he’s really worth their admiration.</p><p> </p><p>The omega stepped on the stage, feeling everyone’s eyes on him but it felt like they did not matter. It felt as if there is only one person in this room besides him, and that is the King. Baekhyun is not like the other people, he does not crave Chanyeol, he does not want to be with him badly. He simply, admires him</p><p> </p><p>He knows that if he gets too far, as far as loving him, he knows this season will not end like how he wanted it. Of course, it would not end with him being happy since he will be married off anyway but what he meant is that he will leave the place with one person inside his heart. And it will forever be that way. That is what he fears.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol followed him with his eyes, feeling a little smile crept up to his face as the omega glanced at him first before turning to the grand piano in front of him. He started off slowly, long notes fluttering in the air. </p><p> </p><p>The king’s mouth opened slightly at the choice of piece. It is not common.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chopin - Ballade No. 1 in G minor </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Every key is hit with precision and accuracy, every rest is on the perfect timing. His posture is elegant and his face is calm despite the tremendous focus he has right now. </p><p> </p><p>When the rhythm turns fast, it gives everyone a feeling of warmness, excitement and joy but when it turns slow and undemanding, it sends shivers up their spine, it’s as cold as it could get during the winter. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol deemed that the music is just like Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>He could be cold, he could be warm… all depending on what he feels, depending on what he truly is.</p><p> </p><p>In awe, that is what all the people inside the room are feeling. They’re overwhelmed with the sudden burst of emotions from one little omega who seemed too perfect to even be real. Warm and cold… Longing as if they’re recalling memories. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun let himself play the only song his mother has taught him, he let himself feel as if she’s there watching him. As if she’s there standing beside the king, smiling so beautifully at him. </p><p> </p><p>And then it stopped. </p><p> </p><p>No one inside the room moved as Baekhyun stood up and bowed, not even waiting for a round of applause. The claps were then scattered at first, and then they were all clapping and wondering where the omega went, too distracted to notice that their King had gone after him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Mr. Byun.’ Chanyeol called out along the long hallways of the place, going after the omega who was rushing out of the place as if one of his deepest secrets had been revealed. </p><p> </p><p>The omega stopped on his tracks and so did the king. He turned around and was shocked to see teary eyes looking back at him, this time, not as dull as it is before… It’s warm now, as if he’s happy. </p><p> </p><p>‘F-Forgive me, your grace. I need a breath of fresh air.’ The omega said and bowed, running away again. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stood in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded and wondering. What could have gone wrong throughout that moment? </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Almost half of the attendees have gone up the stage but no one was entranced like they were before, during Baekhyun’s performance who have disappeared into thin air like he did not leave everyone in shock.</p><p> </p><p>The king, who has been restless, kept looking around for the omega as if he is insane. He kept glancing towards the door, wondering if the omega is even coming back. After a few more minutes, the king decided to not long for him anymore, maybe he needed the day for himself, to think and rewind… He will let him have that.</p><p> </p><p>Just as soon as he said that inside his head, he heard the door open and he turned around to see Baekhyun, no trace of emotion on his face. It’s like nothing happened and when Chanyeol came up to talk to him, the omega was taken away by another alpha who he saw before. The same alpha who was talking to him during the dinner feast. </p><p> </p><p>‘Lord Namhyun…’ Baekhyun greeted, with a shocked face. </p><p> </p><p>‘Mr. Byun, it is a delight to see you once again. I have seen your performance and must I say, you were spectacular!’ The man said and Baekhyun offered a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>‘Thank you, Lord Namhyun. It is an honor to be complimented by you.’ Baekhyun bowed and was about to slip away again when the man stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Last time, I asked you if you have the time to take a little walk with me. Since you are done with your performance and I am done with mine, perhaps you would want to take me up on that offer.’ The viscount said and Baekhyun swallowed. </p><p> </p><p>‘I would love to.’ He said and was whisked away by the viscount he has been sold off to.</p><p> </p><p>The king could only narrow his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘It is such a nice place, no?’ The man said as he roamed the place with his eyes. They are currently in a library and if Baekhyun knew that he would be taking him here instead of the garden, then he would have refused. A stroll requires to be outside, not in this small library filled with old books that no one reads anymore. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is quite small but it has a charm.’ Baekhyun said and followed the man. </p><p> </p><p>‘Your father reached out to me a month ago, it seems like… the Byun Manor is about to go down.’ The man said and Baekhyun knew that this conversation is inevitable seeing that he is already tied to this man and his gold.</p><p> </p><p>‘The Manor is not doing well ever since my mother’s death. Her treatment took most of our treasures away.’ Baekhyun said and the Viscount hummed, walking through the aisle until they ended up in a seating area near the window.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is that so? Your father told me your reluctance about going to the season and he doubts that you will choose someone to marry.’ He said and Baekhyun scoffed, all traces of pretentiousness slowly disappearing. </p><p> </p><p>‘He is a sick man, after all. Imagine going as far as interrupting your child’s happiness for money.’ Baekhyun said and the viscount turned to him, an amused look painted on his face. ‘Oh… The perfect omega knows how to say such vulgar words too. Of course, what could I expect from people in the east? All of you are uneducated, it surprises me that you can even be here.’ The man said.</p><p> </p><p>‘My father is a sick person and so are you. If you are any different then you would not have accepted such a proposal.’ Baekhyun said and Namhyun laughed at how tactless that omega is. </p><p> </p><p>‘I am only doing him a favor, do not get all angry with me.’ The man said and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. ‘I mean, you do come with a great price but I am willing to risk it. A belle with a talent in everything…’ The viscount said and walked over to the omega who backed away from him.</p><p> </p><p>With force, his wrist was taken by the tall viscount who made him walk over to the large table. On top of the table is a map of Aveca and Baekhyun frowned.</p><p> </p><p>‘This is my land.’ The man pointed at a large area by the West. ‘It will be your land too, my dear. You would be the most beautiful viscountess in the whole kingdom and I will show you off so well.’ The man said and flipped Baekhyun over, grabbing a hold of his wrists.</p><p> </p><p>‘With your beauty and talent, people from all over the place will enjoy your presence and would stay as much as they could in my land. You would be the perfect wife.’ Namhyun said.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stepped on his toes and pushed him away with all of his strength. </p><p> </p><p>‘You are deluded!’ He said.</p><p> </p><p>They heard the opening of the door and then footsteps. Baekhyun’s heart pounded in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He was not expecting it to be the king, with a dangerous look in his eyes as he spotted the two near the sitting area.</p><p> </p><p>‘Your highness…’ Baekhyun said and bowed.The stunned viscount did the same but Chanyeol ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mr. Byun, can I have a moment with you?’ The king said and Baekhyun’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>‘Y-Yes of course, your grace.’ He said and he wasn’t expecting the tall man to grab him by the hand and pull him out of the dingy library.</p><p> </p><p>It was a breath of fresh air when Chanyeol took him to the garden, his hand never leaving his. They stopped in the middle of the garden, the king turning to him. The dangerous look on his face is now gone, replaced with worry and concern. He looked all over Baekhyun’s face, looking for any type of emotion but all he got was a look of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?’ The king asked and Baekhyun frowned but nonetheless shook his head, looking down at their hands that are still entwined. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the stare Baekhyun gave to their hands, Chanyeol did not let go of his hands and even held it tighter. ‘Are you doing well now? Did you get the relief you wanted earlier?’ Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun looked away, nodding. </p><p> </p><p>‘I was afraid he would do something that will make you uncomfortable. I saw you got whisked away… He is known for being ill-reputed. I do not want to risk you harm.’ The man said and Baekhyun’s eyes widened at that, feeling a little scared now that the viscount is known for such things.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am okay now, this is all because of you, my king.’ Baekhyun bowed again and Chanyeol waved it off. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is selfish of me to take you away from him but I wanted to make sure that you are safe. It does not sit well with me that you are with him. I do not wish to show this alpha behavior of mine but I could not resist any longer.’ Chanyeol said and let go of Baekhyun’s hand, only to offer his arm.</p><p> </p><p>A little smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face as he held the man on the arm. The pair started walking in the little trails of the garden that is surrounded with trimmed bushes.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is alright, your grace. You are still human after all.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol hummed. </p><p> </p><p>‘Even so, there are some human traits in us that should be kept dimmed. About your performance earlier…’ Chanyeol started another subject and it is the one the Baekhyun feared. He is afraid of what Chanyeol will think about it. </p><p> </p><p>‘D-Did I commit mistakes?’ The omega said and the alpha is quick to shake his head, a hand settling on top of the fingers that are wrapped around his arm. </p><p> </p><p>‘No. You were beautiful. You are… out of this world, must I say.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun turned red, up to the tip of his ears- looking away from the king who led them to a metal swing. </p><p> </p><p>‘My king… You should not give away your compliments as easily.’ Baekhyun said and the king laughed, a genuine laugh that had Baekhyun smiling too.</p><p> </p><p>‘Am I giving it too easily if I am only giving them to one person?’ Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun frowned. </p><p>‘Pardon me but are you implying that… I am only the person you are giving compliments to?’ The son of a lord said and the alpha looked at him, a smile on his face. ‘That is true. I have never complimented other people except you.’ The alpha said.</p><p> </p><p>‘B-But I… Lady Kang said you have complimented her.’ The omega said and the king was not faced by it. ‘Many people desire to be complimented so I do not give it away as much as possible. And I do not even know her family name nor her face.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun, for some reason, felt relieved.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is that so?’ Is the only thing Baekhyun could say. He felt his hand being taken off by the King and he gently led him towards the swing. Baekhyun sat down and looked up the man, heart beating profusely inside his chest, he could even hear it with his own ears. </p><p> </p><p>‘Next week, I will not be able to attend the embroideries... There is a meeting I have to attend in the morning and I will only be available during the afternoon.’ Chanyeol said and the sudden drop of emotion from Baekhyun’s face made him feel guilty.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh… Then I hope it will go smoothly. Your presence would be missed from the bunch.’ He said and Chanyeol crouched down, making the omega’s eyes widened. ‘Your grace…’</p><p> </p><p>‘After the embroideries, would you come with me?’ Chanyeol asked and the omega frowned, looking down at the alpha who is staring at him intently.</p><p> </p><p>‘To where, my king?’ </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol finds it enticing whenever the omega calls him like that, it is as if he is his queen and he finds the scene inside his head pleasurable. </p><p> </p><p>‘Somewhere… I have not thought about it yet but I want to spend my time with you. If that is alright with you, of course. I will not force you to come with me if that is not what you wish.’ The man said and Baekhyun bit his lip, nodding. </p><p> </p><p>‘Right after the embroideries next week, there would be a guard accompanying you to a carriage where I will be waiting.’ The king said and Baekhyun nodded again, this time excited and it showed on his face. When he is smiling like this, Chanyeol does not wish for his face to show any other emotions other than it. He wants him to smile, all the time- and not the smile he gives to anyone…</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wants this smile that he calls his, a smile with bright and happy eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wants him.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is brushing his hair in front of the mirror, looking at himself as if he is confused. Hana has been eyeing him too but he did not pay her any attention.</p><p> </p><p>He is trying to see whatever the king has seen in him to compliment him so easily. He has only seen him performed once, he complimented him for that. And so far, as far as Baekhyun knows, Chanyeol has also complimented his appearance twice. It is so rare, something a bit unheard of.</p><p> </p><p>He brushed his hair and then settled the brush on the dresser, recalling their sweet time in the garden this afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun had to leave the room after his performance because he felt… full. He felt as if she was there, as if she’s the king… His eyes on him are intent and kind, he felt overwhelmed thinking that he is someone that will enter Baekhyun’s closed off heart.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to let him in because the king… feels genuine. He feels honest and that’s the only thing Baekhyun ever wanted from a man. He wanted someone who stayed true to him despite the circumstances. Baekhyun feels like a hypocrite thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Because he was so into his thoughts, he didn’t notice the knock that called upon Hana’s attention. The servant slipped away from the room and came face to face with another servant. </p><p> </p><p>‘What is it?’ Hana asked the fellow omega who is carrying a beautiful bouquet of yellow flowers. ‘I was instructed to give this to your master.’ The woman said and handed the present to Hana. </p><p> </p><p>Hana nodded and slipped back inside the room, this time, Baekhyun’s eyes were on her through the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>‘W-Winter jasmine…’ He stuttered out as he stood up from his seat. The beautiful bouquet of flowers were taken away from Hana and she smiled as Baekhyun admired the flowers. </p><p> </p><p>The omega went by the window to see the true beauty of the flowers underneath the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fill up the vase with water, Hana.’ He instructed and grabbed the card attached to the pink wrapper, reading it with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “May your smile be as bright as these flowers.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His royal highness has given him two gifts now, his heart cannot help but weaken. It is summer therefore Baekhyun does not know how the king got winter flowers but at the same time, he could not find himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>Hana came back with the glass vase filled halfway. Baekhyun placed it on top of the table, letting the moonlight shine down on it. Beside is the book the king had gifted to him before. </p><p> </p><p>The servant glanced at her master who had a never ending grin in his face as he studied the presents.</p><p> </p><p>She wished he would stay like that forever.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Trimmed lightweight fabric and it has evening neckline and sleeves- Baekhyun is wearing his yellow waterplace dress that he personally asked the seamstress to make. Today, they will be embroidering on the huge fountain of the summer home. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun arrived with Kyungsoo, who immediately took a seat beside him. There is a long table where all omegas are seated, in front of them are embroidering materials. The alphas are within a distance, each with an easel to paint whatever they like.</p><p> </p><p>It is not a competition for Baekhyun. He thinks that these activities are a way for all of the omegas and alphas to wind up separately. Since the past events are rather competitive, he is happy that they took a moment of peace to stitch and paint. </p><p> </p><p>They started in their own time because the king is not participating in today’s event. Baekhyun started with the picture he had in mind and then started to stitch with Kyungsoo beside him, asking questions from here and there.</p><p>While the omegas are busy embroidering and having snacks, the alphas are near them in a bunch, painting on their easels. Because there is no monitoring them, they came up with the idea to paint the omega they have their eyes on. And since they do not want to keep their paintings with them, it is agreed on that they will give their paintings to the omega they have painted.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone got down to business, all focused on their work as a violinist played by the side to have some sense of music with them. </p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun is doing his embroidery, the alpha never leaves his mind. He is very excited to see him today and he hopes that they will have fun. There is just this feeling of butterflies in his stomach whenever he is with Chanyeol. The king makes him feel the happiness that he never once experienced in his life, even if it’s just internally. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stays within the premises of his garden because the memory of his mother makes him happy. And the omega only wants to do what makes him happy. </p><p> </p><p>Over the time, he fears the Chanyeol will be the definition of his happiness. </p><p> </p><p>‘You look happy today.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun looked up from his aida cloth to look at the other omega. ‘I am happy.’ He said and the man’s eyes widened even more. </p><p> </p><p>‘Why is that?’ </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looked around and then got closer to Kyungsoo who offered his ear. ‘I will be meeting with the king later. Do not say it to anyone else.’ Baekhyun said and the omega’s eyes almost fell out of its socket. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun giggled and covered his mouth with his hand, going back to his embroidery. </p><p> </p><p>‘You have to tell me all about it later. Promise me.’ The omega said and Baekhyun nodded, going back to his embroidering winter jasmines. </p><p> </p><p>After three hours, their backs hurt so they decided to continue it in their own free time. A lot of people are done with their artworks so they decided to show it to everyone. Baekhyun’s embroidery was praised by a lot of alphas, making his fellow omegas a bit jealous but he did not mind them.</p><p> </p><p>When it was the alphas time to show their artworks, the other omegas got more jealous as all of them showed a portrait of a smiling omega in yellow, stitching some flowers the same color as his dress.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun only worries how he’s gonna take it back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘The teachers and about a thousand books have reached the east today, your grace. A lot of our knights are in the east borders too.’ Jongin said and Chanyeol nodded, thanking him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Forgive me to have held you up. I know you are looking forward to seeing the black-haired omega of yours, Kyungsoo- was it?’ Chanyeol said as he stacked up the papers he just signed. </p><p> </p><p>‘I- how do you know, your highness?’ Jongin asked and the king chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>‘I have seen you during the tea party, you are with him and I have never seen you so delighted before. And I am feeling the same, it is a shame we have missed the embroideries and the painting.’ Chanyeol said and pushed the stack of paper away.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is it true that you are going to see the omega today, your highness?’ Jongin asked and the king nodded, looking at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the thing to end.</p><p> </p><p>‘I will come with you, your highness. I cannot be rest assured that you will leave alone.’ Jongin said but the man was quick to shake his head. ‘I do not wish to further separate you from that omega. You can go see him today too.’ A huge smile beamed on Jongin’s face and the king patted him on the back before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>He arrived at the summer house and waited for the omega to come around. The carriage he is riding is not as eye catching as the royal carriage, he does not want them to be seen. After a few minutes, he caught a glimpse of the omega who was walking over towards the carriage, a guard behind him carrying… canvases. </p><p> </p><p>He got out of the carriage and was about to greet the omega when he saw the pile of canvases with the same picture. </p><p> </p><p>‘What is with these multiple copies of yourself?’ Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun chuckled, covering his face with his fan.</p><p> </p><p>‘The alphas… painted me today. I have to take this back to the house.’ Baekhyun said. ‘I do not wish to throw them away since they have worked hard for it.’ The omega added.</p><p> </p><p>‘You can put it inside the carriage for the meantime, let us go to the town.’ Chanyeol said and helped the omega inside the carriage. When they were inside the carriage, Chanyeol instructed the coachman to start their ride.</p><p> </p><p>‘I… have made this for you.’ Baekhyun said and pulled out a folded aida cloth from the pocket of his dress, handing it over to Chanyeol who unfolded it and admired the pretty embroidery.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is beautiful…’ Chanyeol said as he traced the threads with his fingers. Baekhyun smiled and thanked him. </p><p> </p><p>‘I will keep this in my chambers…’ He said.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is feeling a bit nauseous to say at least, his senses are filled with nothing else but Chanyeol, his musky, woody scent fills the closed space and even if he is sitting in front of him, Baekhyun could feel as if he is enveloped by the man. </p><p> </p><p>‘Where are we going today, your grace?’ Baekhyun asked as he looked outside of the carriage’s window. </p><p> </p><p>‘The town as I said before. There is a place I wanted you to see…’ Chanyeol said and the omega felt a bit anxious not knowing where they were headed to.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence between the two of them before Chanyeol cleared his throat. ‘It is such a waste that I was not able to attend the painting activity today. It would have been nice to paint such a beautiful view.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun could not help himself.</p><p> </p><p>‘The alphas decided to paint the omegas they want today- if it was up to you then what subject do you have in mind?’ Baekhyun asked. </p><p> </p><p>‘Truthfully, their idea to paint the omega they like and give the painting to their chosen omega is a great idea. I would have stayed with that.’ Chanyeol said. </p><p> </p><p>‘Then… who would you have chosen, your grace?’ Baekhyun asked and the alpha let out a little chuckle. ‘Now isn’t that asking what is obvious? I would have loved the idea of using you as my subject to have an excuse to glance at you.’ Chanyeol said and felt satisfied when a rich red color appeared on Baekhyun’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>‘That is… flattering, my king. Thank you for your kind words.’ The omega said. </p><p> </p><p>‘My words are not kind, they are true. If you let me in then I would love to get to know you more. You amazed me, Baekhyun.’ Chanyeol said. The omega turned red and looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>‘I believe it is better for us to get closer if you want to get to know me more.’ Baekhyun said and the alpha’s eyes widened a little as the omega moved farther to the left. He nodded before intruding the omega’s space as he transferred beside him inside the carriage. </p><p> </p><p>‘I am sure you already know things about me. I am only a simple omega, your grace. I love the garden back in our manor, I love reading and I enjoy peacefulness. I did not want to go to the season today but my father insisted I go, so here I am…’ Baekhyun started off. </p><p> </p><p>‘Remind to take you to the palace’s orchard next time, I am certain you would love to be there… I am assuming you have a flower bed in your garden for you to love it?’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘I do, I take care of my flowers a lot. They are one of the reasons why I did not want to attend. However, they are just simple flowers, common ones because I could not grow the rare ones that grow during winter.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol hummed, fascinated by the omega’s love for flowers.</p><p> </p><p>‘You have… an amazing fascination for flowers.’ Chanyeol said. </p><p> </p><p>‘They remind me of my mother…’ Baekhyun said and it took the alpha by surprise, a frown morphing into his face. </p><p> </p><p>‘Lady Byun is… gone?’ The king asked and Baekhyun slowly nodded. ‘I am sorry… I did not wish for our conversation to end up like this. Forgive me if I could not have done anything.’ Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>‘Please do not apologize for something out of your control. Even if you could have done anything then you would not have done it. It is not your duty to contradict faith. Death is inevitable. You were in the war already, busy saving thousands of lives…’ Baekhyun said. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a warm hand taking his, he turned around to see the king with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Is a king even allowed to be this truthful? Is a king even allowed to show this much emotion? How can he look at Baekhyun as if he’s looking at diamonds? </p><p> </p><p>‘You remind me so much of winter flowers…’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun’s heart fluttered. ‘So strong and beautiful, even a king would doubt if he deserves you.’ The man said and the omega looked away, too bashful for the situation. </p><p> </p><p>‘I am in no place to deserve your compliments, my king.’ Baekhyun said.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are wrong. You deserve them- you deserve more than them.’</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The carriage has arrived at the northern part of the palace. It is secluded and private but once the guards saw who was inside the carriage, they immediately let the carriage in. Servants have prepared a little picnic spot for the two, the gazebo is lively decorated with flowers. It seems like they will be eating lunch today and it makes Baekhyun happy because he is quite hungry. </p><p> </p><p>The king insisted that they eat first before they move to the other activities Chanyeol had in mind. </p><p> </p><p>‘I do not know what your preference in food is, that is why I prepared a little bit of everything. Please help yourself.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. ‘This looks as appetizing as the food from the dinner feast.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes but hopefully this time you will not glare at it.’ The alpha said and Baekhyun looked up from his food, a frown on his face as he spoke to the man. ‘Pardon?’</p><p> </p><p>‘During the dinner feast, you were glaring at your food as if it did something bad to you. I was wondering what your food tasted like for you to look like that.’ The king said and Baekhyun let out a little laugh. </p><p> </p><p>‘Some alphas who were sitting in front of me… were making me a bit uncomfortable. I would have loved to enjoy my food without having my face almost planted on my plate.’ Baekhyun said, the man in front of him frowning, a bit irritated that some of the alphas were acting like that under his watch. </p><p> </p><p>‘Do you happen to know their names?’ Chanyeol asked and the omega shook his head. ‘I only know one of them, the Viscount... ‘ </p><p> </p><p>They continue eating, their minds are very comfortable with each other. Even if they eat in a long moment of silence, there is no uneasiness within the air. Sometimes it will make Baekhyun wonder how on earth did he end up eating with the king but maybe… it’s just his luck. And maybe he’s not the only one.</p><p> </p><p>It is not impossible, the king could be talking to other omegas other than him. He could even be thinking of choosing an omega other than him for the ball. It is a bit sour to think of, for some reasons that Baekhyun could not pinpoint. However, he would like to think that Chanyeol enjoys his company… just him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Tomorrow… May I ask if you are free?’ Chanyeol asked.</p><p> </p><p>The king is greedy. He asked as if the day is over now, as if time with his omega will run out. </p><p> </p><p>‘I am afraid not… I have to go with my servant to the town market.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol frowned. ‘The town market?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes… When we were going home last week, I saw a closing store. They are giving away stacks of books. I would like to take it with me so I can give it to the people in my home.’ Baekhyun said and it surprised the man in front of him although he did not show it. </p><p> </p><p>‘Give? And for what reason, may I ask?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘It is not a secret that the east lacks… the proper education that must be given to the people. I will admit I am lacking in a few aspects. The constant war hindered a lot of the people studying and the teachers… are afraid of the threatening surroundings. If I could provide at least some books to the children, they may learn how to read and write. It is a little help but it is still help.’ Baekhyun said.</p><p> </p><p>Just like the scenario from the balcony over the garden, Chanyeol could not help but stare at the omega as if he isn’t real. How can a person be so perfect? He doesn’t really know. All he knows is that there is an angel, sitting in front of him and that is enough to calm his racing mind. </p><p> </p><p>‘You are… a masterpiece, might I say.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun blushed, thanking the alpha. He was not expecting such a compliment, especially from a king. He is never really used to it.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is not a king’s manner to blame things on other people, especially his father. However, I could not help myself but be mad. The previous king only focused on the war, even sent me off to fight along the knights. Although it did protect the kingdom, it also starved the people off of education. It is a good thing that teachers and books have arrived in the east. To fix the undereducation is my advocate and I am happy how well it is turning out.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘Is that true, your majesty?’ Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh… They would be so delighted. Thank you, my king.’ The omega said and it is the first time… Chanyeol had ever seen such a beautiful and real smile from the petite man. He’d like to provide him more of those if he is given the chance.</p><p> </p><p>After eating, they have decided to take a short walk on the little lake of the palace. Baekhyun loves the warmth that the alpha’s hand gives him. If only he could stay like this. </p><p> </p><p>If only he could forever be enveloped with the king’s warmth.</p><p> </p><p>If only.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘This is absolutely horrendous!’ Lady Kang said, throwing the vase beside her bed to the floor, shocking her servant who immediately started cleaning it up. </p><p> </p><p>‘Would you hold back your blood from rising to your head for a moment? How could you even know such a thing?’ Lady Jeon said and the daughter of the marquess rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘Every time I would come close to the king, that stupid rat always come and whisk him away! I heard him talking to that stupid owl-flower boy, he said that he’ll be going out with the king that day. I could not imagine it.’ Lady Kang said and the other woman frowned.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are they seeing each other now?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Obviously? I cannot let this happen.’ She said and paced around her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence except for the annoying sound of her heels tapping on the wooden floor, she craned her head harshly at the two people.</p><p> </p><p>‘What are you all doing? Help me out would you? Don’t you know that his friend is leeching off of your general?’ She said and it angered the two other omegas.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh I know! Have you heard of the rumors that Baekhyun has been sneaking out of the house? I bet you don’t. But I have heard he’s going to a…’ Lady So said.</p><p> </p><p>‘To a what?’</p><p> </p><p>‘An ill-repute house…’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh my god.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well… what do you expect from a stupid rat who only knows how to bend over to get people’s attention?’ Lady Kang said and walked over to her window, a grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She’ll bring him down.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is in such a good mood today. He has been sending gifts to the omega for about half a week now since they went out and he cannot help but feel happy. It seems like the omega is really enjoying his gifts and it makes his alpha feel delighted. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason, he has always wanted someone to give gifts to, it is something he has been longing to do since then. But when he became king, of course he couldn't do what he wanted to do anymore. He has been confiding to the previous queen, his mother, about Baekhyun and his mother seems to love the thought of him.</p><p> </p><p>Just like Baekhyun, the queen is also in love with flowers- the sole reason for the huge orchard at the back of the palace. When she heard of that, she immediately wanted to meet Baekhyun but Chanyeol said she would not be able to meet him until the end of the season, if ever the omega accepted his proposal.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, he is the only omega Chanyeol has in mind. He couldn’t see himself being with the other omegas, knowing that their dire need from him is only his gold. Everyone wants it, it isn’t a secret. That is why he tried not attending the seasons before.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever he is with Baekhyun, he could feel as if he’s staring at a mirror. The omega reflects him from inside out. And the omega is a bit transparent that he could see the truth whenever he speaks. If it is the lie that comes out of the omega’s mouth, then Chanyeol doesn’t know what the truth is.</p><p> </p><p>When he came to the dining room, ready to have his breakfast, it immediately occurred to him that something was wrong. With the worried look on his advisor’s faces, he knows that something is wrong. They all bowed down to him when he entered the room and they stayed like that until he was seated.</p><p> </p><p>He motioned for them to sit down with a wave of his hand and immediately, servants were flooding in from the sides to prepare the breakfast. A hot cup of tea is poured into Chanyeol’s cup and he takes a cautious sip before putting it down.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good morning, gentlemen. I am not aware there is a burial?’ Chanyeol tried to lighten up the mood of the room but he only received a clear of the throat from someone who he could not identify.</p><p> </p><p>‘Can someone tell me why there is a frown in everyone’s face, first thing in the morning? I could not even get a single greeting because of it.’ Chanyeol scolded the people who looked down on their plate.</p><p> </p><p>‘My king, we have heard of your little… date, with the omega from the east.’ Sehun started and focused his attention into slicing his food into bite-size pieces rather than look at Chanyeol who was staring at him intently.</p><p>‘And what about it?’ Chanyeol asked, his left eyebrow raising. It is not really a secret to anyone inside the palace that Chanyeol has his eyes at Baekhyun so he does not know why they are concerned about it.</p><p> </p><p>‘We have heard of such a bad thing from him. It is a wild rumor though there were witnesses.’ Minseok said and the men inside the room swallowed as all of them waited for someone to continue. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol on the head of the table is waiting for their sentences to roll off their tongues.</p><p> </p><p>‘There were people saying that a beautiful omega, who is part of the season, has been going to brothels at the south of the night market. Witnesses also said that… it has occurred a lot of times already. Of course, we are not sure if it is Mr. Byun Baekhyun… However, guards have said that he has… been leaving during night time, after dinner.’ Junmyeon finished it off for everyone who looked thankful that it was him who spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are saying that my omega has been going to ill-repute houses?’</p><p> </p><p>‘It is only an assumption, your majesty.’ Minseok said and Chanyeol kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course, we do not know the true story yet but for the meantime, I think it would be best to lay low on this relationship, my king. However, the power is up to you at the end of the day.’ Sehun said.</p><p> </p><p>‘I will ask him… about these wild rumors. For now, let us not make conclusions that it is him.’ Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>The royal advisors nodded and they continued on with their meal quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol has lost his appetite.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s brain is hurting. They have been constructing poems since this morning and it’s already night time. He doesn’t know why they are writing poems but he just went with it. It’s like he dug his brain for every word that he has put into his poem.</p><p> </p><p>But at the same time, he is quite disappointed. The king is not present today because he had important matters to attend to. At the same time, alphas are coming at him more… suggestively. It makes him uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>During their break for lunch, a lot of alphas have come to him and they were… touchy. It is so disgusting for them to try and reach for him like that, it is like they have lost a bit of their self-control and it angered Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t show it and politely moved away from their touch.</p><p> </p><p>On top of that, Viscount Namhyun has been eyeing him all day, like he is the only thing he could see. Every time Baekhyun looks around, he would always see the man’s eyes on him- degradingly.</p><p> </p><p>They have reached the summer home and Kyungsoo is over the moon. The general has taken a huge liking on him, and it is the same for him. Baekhyun could not be happier for them. The General looks like a kind person and it makes him happy that someone as strong as the general could protect his precious friend.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout their two months in this place, Kyungsoo is the only friend he made and it makes him glad that he got one friend that is full of integrity and truthfulness.</p><p> </p><p>Despite this little happiness, there is still a lot of sadness in him today. </p><p> </p><p>Since it is already night time, dinner has been served downstairs but he could not find himself to eat. A lot of things have contributed to his loss of appetite. First, he wasn’t able to see the king today… Something he very much looked forward to. Second, the disgusting alphas he had encountered today. Third, the new letter his father had sent him saying that he should be nicer to the stupid-looking viscount and lastly, he did not receive any gifts from the king today.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that day in the palace, he has been receiving gifts from Chanyeol. It could be a single flower, another book, some boxed sweet pastries, chocolates… But today, he has not received a single one. </p><p> </p><p>Certainly, it is not the king’s obligation or responsibility to spoil him with gifts. They are not even exclusive to each other so it is not his right to demand presents. However, it just made him curious and a bit worried that he hasn’t received a single one today.</p><p> </p><p>But Chanyeol is the king after all.</p><p> </p><p>He has more responsibilities than anyone in the kingdom, the lives of many people are on his shoulders and Baekhyun does not want to burden him more by asking unnecessary gifts.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of that thought reminded him of where he should be today. He stood up from his bed, removed what he was wearing and changed it into just a silky house dress before putting on a brown cloak. He disheveled his hair before sneaking out of the summer house. </p><p> </p><p>Because of his constant observation of the guards’ rotation from the balcony of his room, it is not really that hard for him to sneak out. When he was out of the summer home premises, he started walking in the dimly-lighted pathway to the night market.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in front of a stall, clearing his throat to get the vendor’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good evening, omega. What is a beauty like you doing in the muddy streets? It is dangerous in here, ya know?’ The man said and Baekhyun offered a small smile as he put on the hood of his cloak.</p><p> </p><p>‘Just buying some bread, mister. Now please bag me some of that bread.’ He said and pointed at the bread. The man asked for quantity and he bought three of them. After paying, he started walking the muddy streets again, not caring if his expensive embroidered shoes are getting dirty.</p><p> </p><p>He reached the south part of the night market fast. After a few rush past the alleyways, he reached a dark part of the market, where barely a few people passed by to shop goods. </p><p> </p><p>The omega cleared his throat to grab a beggar’s attention. The woman looked up at him, whole body dirty and eyes hallowed from hungriness. </p><p> </p><p>‘Mr. Baekhyun!’ The woman said, a wide grin showing up on her face. Baekhyun reciprocated the smile as he crouched down on the muddy road. </p><p> </p><p>‘How are you? I can see you’re doing very well than the last time.’ Baekhyun said and the woman nodded. ‘I have been doing well, Mr. Baekhyun. All thanks to you and your kindness.’ She said and Baekhyun brightened up again. </p><p> </p><p>The woman, Eun-mi, as she introduced herself, is the beggar that kept Baekhyun coming back to. He was out with Hana mid-day when he saw her, almost lifeless. He immediately gave her water and food and she thanked him endlessly.</p><p> </p><p>He learned that… She is pregnant and he wanted to help her as much as he could so he kept coming back to the place, even though it is considered a place… for whores. He gave her bread, water and some spare change that he has. </p><p> </p><p>‘And your baby? Is he or she doing well?’ Baekhyun asked. </p><p> </p><p>‘He is doing well… I said that because I feel like he will be a boy. Honestly, Mr. Baekhyun- with how I am living right now.... I do not think I can have him.’ She said, looking down at her tummy.</p><p> </p><p>‘If there is only one more thing I could help you with… But promise me that you will keep him as long as you could…’ Baekhyun said and she nodded. </p><p> </p><p>‘I have to go now… I need to be back at the summer house soon. I hope you do well.’ Baekhyun said and stood up, receiving another gratitude from the woman. </p><p> </p><p>He bid his goodbye and walked back the same path he did, only this time he got pulled by a man wearing the same cloak as him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Unhand m- your majesty?’ Baekhyun said as he looked up at the man who covered his mouth and flipped the two of them together. </p><p> </p><p>‘Keep quiet.’ He said and removed the hood from his head. </p><p> </p><p>‘What are you doing here?’ Chanyeol asked, a bit dangerously, if Baekhyun said so himself. The omega does not care about the reason why the king is here, he only cares about the fact that he is here and he is happy to see him.</p><p> </p><p>‘I… shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?’ Baekhyun said as he saw a little anger behind the alpha’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘I was waiting for you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Waiting for me?’ Baekhyun asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>‘I have heard you have been going to this… place. And it’s true…’ Chanyeol said with an exasperated look on his face. The omega frowned, his heart getting heavy as he realized what the tone and look of the man is implying to. </p><p> </p><p>‘Y-You think… I am- a whore?’ Baekhyun choked out.</p><p> </p><p>‘I- no omega… It w-’</p><p> </p><p>‘No. You thought I was out here- giving myself out to random people for money. I cannot believe you.’ Baekhyun said and pulled away, pushing past the alpha as he stared at him fatally. </p><p> </p><p>‘I was only trying to junk the rumors, omega. You do not need to jump to conclusions.’ Chanyeol said but the omega shook his head, moving away when the king tried reaching out for his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could go on further, the woman,Eun-mi, appeared before them. She had a curious and worried look on her face as he walked near the two cloak-clad people.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mr. Baekhyun? Are you alright? I saw you got pull- y-your majesty…’ The woman trailed off and immediately bowed down her head. Chanyeol motioned for her to raise her head and he frowned immediately at the unsightly woman.</p><p> </p><p>‘What are you doing here? Why are you wandering the streets? Are you not aware of how dangerous this place is?’ Chanyeol asked the beggar who only looked down. </p><p> </p><p>‘I… do not have a home, your highness. The streets are my home.’ Eun-mi said and immediately, Chanyeol’s heart ache. It has only been a year since his reign so certain matters like homelessness and minimal poverty that has been going around the kingdom has not been taken care of yet. </p><p> </p><p>‘There are orphan houses by the north, why do you not go there?’ Chanyeol asked and the woman’s eyes widened. ‘There is… thing, my king?’ She said.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is only built recently that is why not many people know about it. But everyone who is homeless is allowed inside of the orphan house. The headmasters will give you certain chores and train you basic skills that you can use. It is not safe for you to be here… especially because you are pregnant.’ Chanyeol said and Eun-mi beamed with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>‘Thank you, your majesty! I will go there before sunrise…’ She said. </p><p> </p><p>‘And bring the others with you. This is not a safe place for omegas.’ Chanyeol muttered. The woman bowed down and eyed their entangled hands before smiling at Baekhyun’s way and left. </p><p> </p><p>The king turned back to the omega he was holding and raised his face up by his chin when Baekhyun looked away.</p><p> </p><p>‘Now… would you tell me what happened?’ Chanyeol asked, stroking the man’s face gently with the soft pad of his finger.</p><p> </p><p>‘She… has been the reason I have been going here. Every time I could, I would go here to give her some food and water… some of my spare change too. I cannot fathom that I will let someone as fragile as her, lose someone she loves when I could do something about it.’ Baekhyun said and he felt a hand squeeze his.</p><p> </p><p>The king pulled him closer, grabbing both of his face with his huge warm hands. Baekhyun blames the warmth of the man’s hands for making his face burn as crimson red painted across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are truly… one of a kind. I do not know someone as perfect as you, my dear omega.’ Chanyeol said and the omega stayed mum as he continued looking up at the man who looked straight into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes are shining under the moonlight, glistening and a little glassy because of the tears he desperately held back earlier. He is strong, Chanyeol knows that. He can see it. He knows that his words truthfully hurt the omega and he will apologize for it. It was never his intention to imply that Baekhyun is soiling his dignity because of money.</p><p> </p><p>‘Forgive me, my flower. I do not know that my words would imply such meaning. I heard of the rumors and I wanted to find out the reason why. It is not my intention to make you feel as if you are… something of price.’ Chanyeol said and he cleared his throat before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>‘A flower. That is what you are. At least to me. Delicate but at the same time strong. A flower of the winter, if I do say so myself. I have never met an omega who is not afraid to dirty the hem of his dress just to help other people. It dawns to me that you might be an angel in disguise but I am wrong. You are a flower, who grew from the soil and the cold. You are such a strong flower that no matter how cold it is, you still bloomed beautifully. Forgive me for stepping any boundaries but I now consider you as my winter jasmine.’ Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>If Baekhyun is a yellow winter jasmine, then it is unexplainable how a deep shade of red rose is tainting his soft pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>‘Y-You do not have to go as far as mistaking me for your favorite flower. You could h-have apologized and I would accept it just as it is.’ Baekhyun said and looked away even if his head is craned upwards to the alpha who is slightly bending due to the height difference.</p><p> </p><p>‘No. I am not mistaken. You are my favorite flower…’ Chanyeol continued and grabbed both of Baekhyun’s hands and put it on top of his broad shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>‘F-Fine… Now, will you let go of me? This is such an awkward situation…’ Baekhyun said. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is not. Well… not if I do this…’ Chanyeol said and brought their faces closer to each other. Baekhyun’s lips are an inch away from Chanyeol’s and one look at the omega’s face had him untamed.</p><p> </p><p>All of the gentlemanship that Chanyeol has learned throughout his years of being a crowned prince and a king, has disappeared into thin air as he felt the omega’s hands squeeze his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled Baekhyun closer and finally, he pressed their lips together on a sweet kiss. The hands on his shoulders tighten, and then it softens… it traveled up his neck, settling on his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol felt a little smile forming on his lips as he moved his head to the side, giving more space for the omega to move according to his will.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun felt as if he was laying down in a bed filled with flowers. The lips against his felt like soft pillows filled with warmth and he could not help but just respond back to the movements that the alpha is initiating.</p><p> </p><p>It is such a bad setting. </p><p> </p><p>A dark and scary alley, both of them are wearing a cloak and there is a puddle of dirty water beneath them. Yet, Baekhyun and Chanyeol find it beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss is beautiful. It’s like summer with how warm and welcoming it is.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pulled away and looked up at the alpha who looked a bit disappointed for a second before it turned back to his usual expression. </p><p> </p><p>The omega grabbed the alpha by his cloak, pulling the two of them together and kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>It took the other king by surprise but he smiled through the kiss again and responded fast. His hands tugged the male closer by the waist, softly cradling the omega’s tiny sides.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, it is as if everyone and everything has disappeared. It was just the two of them in this dark and egregious alley, kissing the night away.</p><p> </p><p>And it was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘He is in his room, Mr. Kyungsoo.’ Hana said, bowing down to the male before leaving. The omega sighed and opened the door to Baekhyun’s room.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh god.’ Kyungsoo groaned as he entered the room. The place reeks of flowers and he hated it because it smells like home. Truthfully, he doesn’t want to be anywhere near the south. He looked around and saw numerous vases of flowers, different bouquets of it plus the aroma of chocolate. He looked at the bed and saw no one. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he looked at the balcony and saw the omega he was looking for. The raven haired lad walked up to the balcony door and opened it, startling the reading omega inside. </p><p> </p><p>‘Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘What is with this room? Have you decided to be insane and buy all of these flowers? If you keep going at this rate, the South will lose all of the flowers.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun huffed, closing his book and placing it on top of the table.</p><p> </p><p>‘I did not buy those. The king sent them.’ Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo gasped, immediately pulling out the chair in front of him and sitting down on it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Would you stop looking at me like that? He just happens to know that my favorite is flowers so he kept sending them.’ The omega said but Kyungsoo was not convinced.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is that reason why the general asked me to give this to you?’ Kyungsoo said and handed him a letter with a royal seal. </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh…’ Baekhyun said before grabbing the letter, opening it with delicate hands. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good day. This is a personal invitation for Mr. Byun Baekhyun of the East to join me in my private box for the opera tonight. Let him through the hallways that will lead to my private box.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> His Royal Majesty </em> <em><br/></em> <em> King of Aveca, Park Chanyeol </em></p><p>‘The general said that someone will be escorting you and you have to show that letter so take care of it… Although, this sudden closeness with the king is very… surprising.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun folded the letter again, looking at the omega in front of him.</p><p>‘Your relationship with the general is more surprising to me. I have heard that he has taken you to a little date… in the town.’ Baekhyun said and the omega visibly turned red. </p><p>‘It is only for a while, he had to go back because he has duties inside the palace. It is a good thing that no one has recognized us though, he is very good friends with the guards around this place.’ Kyungsoo said.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you happy with him, then?’ Baekhyun asked, a little smile on his lips. He is genuinely happy that his kind friend has found such a strong man to be by his side during this time.</p><p>‘I am. He is very protective and caring. He is very kind as well and he makes me happy. I just wish nothing bad would happen so he could choose me to be with him during the kingdom ball.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun nodded. </p><p>‘What about you though? Have you mastered dancing?’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun let out a laugh, shaking his head. ‘I have been doing it for night and day, I cannot bend my other foot to be right. I am worried… Hana said it will be like that because I do not have someone to dance with.’ Baekhyun said.</p><p>‘Do you want me to get the general to help you? Since the war is over, he thankfully has a lot of time in his hands. He could teach you a thing or two.’ Kyungsoo offered but Baekhyun quickly shook his head. </p><p>‘The only person I want the general to be dancing with is you, Kyungsoo. Besides, I do not wish to get picked… If I show them my poor dancing skills then maybe they would lose interest.’ Baekhyun said. </p><p>Kyungsoo looked behind him and saw the stack of the canvas that the alphas have given him. ‘I do not think it would take poor dancing skill to make them not want you.’ </p><p>‘We will see about that.’</p><p>‘Okay. I need to go rest now, the opera will be held after dinner so you might want to gather up your energy.’ Baekhyun nodded and waved at his friend who left his bedroom.</p><p>As he was left alone again, he cannot help muttering the next sentences.</p><p>‘I will be sitting with the king for more than an hour, even if I rest now I do not think it will contribute to the ecstasy I will feel later. His royal majesty makes my little heart restless.’</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Since Baekhyun is going to an opera, there are certain rules he needs to follow in the aspect of dressing. Omegas are meant to be seen amongst the crowd that is why there will be a need for a full evening dress. </p><p> </p><p>For sure, there would be a lot of people wearing bright red or such colors… And Baekhyun does not want to be amongst them. So, he chose to wear the lightest and brightest shade of blue. </p><p> </p><p>The neckline is deep and shows the collarbones, made of silks. His opera cloak is light pink, with faux fur lined on the hems. He is wearing his opera bonnet and pastel yellow gloves that reach up to his elbows. </p><p> </p><p>His hair is elaborated with hair pins that are very colorful. His face makeup is light but the red tint of his lips are bright and heavy. One could say that a cherub once again came down from heaven to attend an opera.</p><p> </p><p>A private carriage was there to pick him up along with a royal guard who made sure he was comfortable enough inside. The other omegas glared at his retreating back and he felt their burning stares. He rolled his eyes before smugly smiling at them from inside the carriage, receiving more deadly gazes. </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived, he noticed that the sky is filled with stars and it makes the night brighter than it already is. A guard approached him and asked for his letter of invitation, he immediately showed it and he received a nod.</p><p> </p><p>The guard escorted him to a private hallway, lined with red carpet and dimmed because of the inadequate lights. He felt scared for a few moments and a little tired because of the stairs he had to go up to. They stopped in front of white double doors and the guard bowed at him before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Two other guards were guarding the door and one of them opened the door for him. He gave a little word of gratitude before walking inside, holding the hem of his dress up so it does not become a material for sweeping the floor. </p><p> </p><p>When he looked up, he saw the king looking at him with fond eyes. It makes him wonder why the alpha is frozen like that, like he was just about to sip on his refreshment but stopped. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat before bowing down, showing his respect. Chanyeol felt his cheeks getting red when the omega bowed down. The neckline of his dress is deep and not tight to his skin, therefore it hung down a bit when he bowed, revealing some of the omega’s pale chest. Chanyeol quickly looked away.</p><p> </p><p>‘A simple hello would suffice, do not hurt your back bowing down so low…’ Chanyeol said and walked over to the omega after putting down his drink.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’d do as you ask, your majesty.’ Baekhyun said and was about to take off his opera cloak when the king stopped him from doing so. </p><p> </p><p>‘Do not take it off.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun frowned. ‘It is not allowed when wat-’</p><p> </p><p>‘It will be cold later on… I advise you to keep them on if you do not want to freeze.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun slowly nodded, keeping the pink cloak on. The king took his hand and led him to the two seats. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun got to see that the king’s private box is directly above and in front of the stage. The people from the other private boxes below would need to crouch and look up if they want to see the king’s private box. Although the people inside the box would still not be seen. </p><p> </p><p>‘I have prepared snacks and refreshments for us. It will be a four-hour long French opera and I am sure it will be making you hungry.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun smiled. But then he got to process the king’s words and it dawned to him that he cannot understand French.</p><p> </p><p>It is always a language that was taught to those people who are wealthy enough… And since the East did not have teachers back then, it is impossible for Baekhyun to know about it.</p><p> </p><p>‘What is the matter, omega?’ Chanyeol asked as he saw the smile of the beautiful male turned to a frown. </p><p> </p><p>‘I… I cannot understand French, your majesty. It is not a privilege that was given to me.’ Baekhyun said. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to dampen the mood but he cannot lie in terms of his knowledge, it is better to say the truth than embarrass yourself in front of a royalty. ‘It is fine, omega. If you want to, I can translate lines for you…’ Chanyeol said. </p><p> </p><p>‘Your grace… We came here to enjoy the show and I do not want you to tire yourself out by translating every little thing for me. Forgive me for not knowing what to do in this situation… Perhaps you could find another omega to accompany you tonight.’ Baekhyun said and looked down, heart aching.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he knows it is not his fault that he cannot understand a certain language, he just feels a little bad because he knows Chanyeol would have loved watching with someone who can enjoy the show. </p><p> </p><p>‘I have went as far as writing you a personal invitation, sending it to my most trusted guard, giving you a private carriage and a guard to escort you… And you will ask for me to look for other omegas?’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun’s face turned a mix of sad and frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>He did not want to be indebted to the king like this… </p><p> </p><p>‘I am not bounding you to the words I previously said. But I am only asking you to repay them with your presence. I want you and I want only you. If you cannot understand a single thing about this show then I do not care.’ Chanyeol said and walked closer to the omega, grabbing both of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>‘I know making you stay here when it is not your desire is selfish of me… But I like you, Baekhyun… I will not have this long night any other way.’ Chanyeol said and watched as the omega turned bright red, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>‘I… figured just as much… However, I do not want to keep you from enjoying the show.’ Baekhyun said and frowned when the man huffed out. </p><p> </p><p>‘I have watched this show thousands of times. That is why I offered to translate it for you. But if you do not want me to do so for you, and I do not want to watch the same thing over and over again, then I have something to propose.’ Chanyeol said making the frown on the omega’s face grow deeper.</p><p> </p><p>‘What do you propose then, your grace?’</p><p> </p><p>‘We make our own show and leave this place.’ </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide. ‘We are not allowed to leave the show…’ Baekhyun said but the man just grinned and let go of his other hand, pulling him to the door. The guards looked at them, trying to run behind them when Chanyeol held up a hand at them, halting them from their move.</p><p> </p><p>‘Your majesty they will be looking for you!’ Baekhyun said as they rushed out of the floor. </p><p> </p><p>‘I will handle it later.’ The alpha said and they came face to face with Sehun, the royal advisor. Chanyeol stopped on his tracks, a smile forming on his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sehun. Just the perfect guy.’ Chanyeol said and eyed the two servants behind the advisor. </p><p> </p><p>‘The two of you, find Jongin and tell him to prepare my horse. Bring me two cloaks too.’ Chanyeol said and the servants immediately bowed, rushing away to fulfill the man’s commands.</p><p> </p><p>‘And where are you headed to?’ Sehun asked, his arms crossing over his chest. His eyes then traveled down to their entangled hands. Baekhyun once again turned red and felt himself hiding behind the broader man’s back.</p><p> </p><p>‘Somewhere. Would you be kind and do me a favor? Actually two favors.’ Chanyeol said, making the advisor’s defined eyebrows raised up to his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>‘And what would that be?’ Sehun asked.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’ll be sitting in my box, act as if you are the king. Just until the opera is over. And the second favor, is to not tell anyone outside the palace about this.’ Chanyeol said and the advisor was about to protest but then he sighed and just nodded, rubbing his temples with the pad of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>‘Just… be careful, your majesty. And dear omega… It is not safe at this time of the night.’ Sehun said and Chanyeol nodded, squeezing the omega’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>The two servants came back, handing the cloaks to Chanyeol who thanked them. </p><p> </p><p>‘The general said he will be waiting for you at the back entrance.’ The servant said and Chanyeol hummed, pulling the omega with him again as they traveled down the long stairs. </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the back entrance, Baekhyun saw the tall man, dressed in fine clothes, a sword latched on his waist. ‘Your grace, I have heard you wanted me to prepare your horse.’ Jongin said and bowed down.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes. Thank you for preparing it on such a short notice. You may go back to your omega now, forgive me for interrupting your time with him.’ The alpha said and the general shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is my duty to serve you, your highness. Besides, the show has not started yet so there is nothing I have missed at the moment.’ Jongin said and the king dismissed him. </p><p> </p><p>Once the general is not with them anymore and Baekhyun got the air he lacked during the flight of stairs, the alpha turned to him with the same kind smile as before. He made the beautiful flower put on the cloak before putting it on himself.</p><p> </p><p>‘Have you ever ridden a horse?’ Chanyeol asked and the omega nodded, putting one finger in front of him indicating that he has only ridden a horse once. ‘That’s enough experience. Come on, I have something to show you.’ Chanyeol said and helped the omega up the horse, making sure he is perfectly safe on top of the animal.</p><p> </p><p>Once he made sure of that, he hopped in behind him and then they rode off to somewhere Baekhyun has never been before.</p><p> </p><p>For what seems like over fifteen minutes, they have arrived on a grassy field. Baekhyun thought there was nothing for them to see until they walked through the fields and behind the lots of trees.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp left Baekhyun’s lips as they stopped in front of a flower field surrounding a waterfall. It’s beautiful, absolutely stunning. The moon is reflecting on the water and the flowers are dancing to the smooth rhythm of the wind. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiled as he looked at the omega who was too taken aback to say anything else. He looks beautiful, like he’s one with the flowers… Like he’s some sort of a gift for Chanyeol from nature. </p><p> </p><p>‘I take it that you like it?’ Chanyeol said, his hand moving to remove the hood of the cloak. He got down the horse first, assisting the little omega who had to hop to get down. Once they were both on the ground, Baekhyun watched as the alpha tied the horse to the nearest tree. </p><p> </p><p>‘I am… in love with it.’ Baekhyun said and wandered around the flower field while Chanyeol walked closer to the waterfall. He searched for anything that could contain water and when he found a box made of wood near the waterfall, he filled it with water and placed it beside the horse who immediately drank water. </p><p> </p><p>‘I am glad you love it then… I have discovered this place during my… escapades. It is too constraining in the palace so I leave sometimes to get a breath of fresh air.’ The king said and watched as Baekhyun looked at the whole place again, too enchanted with the beauty of it.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is such a blessing for you to have found this place…’ Baekhyun said.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol removed his cloak and placed it on the ground, straightening it. Baekhyun did the same and they both sat down on it, looking at the slow waves of water. </p><p> </p><p>‘Are you cold?’ Chanyeol asked and the omega shook his head, a little smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>‘Thank you for bringing me to this… special place. It is a lot better than the opera. I love it more here.’ Baekhyun said and the man smiled, grabbing his hand and pressing a soft kiss on his knuckle. ‘You are welcome, my dearest.’</p><p> </p><p>The name made Baekhyun’s heart jump. It is like he is worth more than millions of gold whenever Chanyeol treats him like this. It will forever be enough for him. </p><p> </p><p>‘May I… pull you close?’ Chanyeol said and slowly, Baekhyun nodded. He felt his body getting pulled to a broader and stronger one. Long and strong arms wrapped itself around him and he felt the king’s chin settling on top of his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He turned red, his senses are suddenly filled with the man’s musky and woody pheromones. It is too comforting and exciting at the same time, Baekhyun’s heart is the one suffering because of it.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is ungentleman-like of me but I cannot help but to say that your scent drives me insane. It makes my heart race and if you do not believe me then just lay on my chest, you’d feel it.’ Chanyeol said and he felt a little tug on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>‘How is complimenting my scent, ungentleman-like? Besides… I could already feel your heartbeat and yet I refuse to acknowledge that it is my doing. You are an alpha far out of my league, how my scent drives you insane is something unbelievable.’ Baekhyun said and his fist balled up the cloak as he felt the tip of the alpha’s nose grazing the line on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘I cannot propose any other options for you to believe it.’ Chanyeol said and took a long whiff, sighing softly at the smell of strawberries that filled his nose.</p><p> </p><p>‘Alpha…’</p><p> </p><p>It took Chanyeol by surprise when Baekhyun called him that, pulling away slightly to look at the omega’s face. His eyes are bright and so is the smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>‘My omega… What is it?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Would you help me?’ Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol frowned at the sudden ask of favor. He turned more comfortably so that the omega was facing him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Help you how?’ Chanyeol asked back.</p><p> </p><p>‘Teach me something… I want to learn how to dance…’ Baekhyun said, eyes drifting to the floor as he said that. ‘Dance?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I… only know a few lessons but I do not know how to correct these two left feet of mine. I’m afraid it will hinder me from enjoying the night during the ball.’ Baekhyun said and a little smile appeared on Chanyeol’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles at the omega even though he wasn’t looking at him and when he does, he turns red. ‘O-Of course… you do not have to. Forgive me for being a hypocrite, I didn’t want you to translate the opera for me but now I’m asking you to teach me how to dance.’</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was confused when the man abruptly stood up, looking down at him. He watched as Chanyeol put a hand behind his back and offered his right one in front of Baekhyun’s face.</p><p> </p><p>‘May I have this dance, omega?’</p><p> </p><p>A little smile appeared on the smaller male’s cheeks and he accepted the hand, standing up on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>‘I- we do not have a song to dance to, my king.’ The omega commented as he got pulled to a flatter terrain, just near the waterfalls. ‘Nor am I in proper dancing clothes…’ He added but the king paid no mind to the male, instead, he put the omega’s hand on top of his arms, fingers barely touching his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He did the same to the omega and entangled their hands, putting it towards their left. ‘Alpha… I am… not confident. I might hurt you.’ Baekhyun said but the man paid no attention again. </p><p> </p><p>‘Just look at me. Do not fret. If you make a mistake then do not give a care. Just follow me.’ Chanyeol said, looking down at his omega with a little smile. Baekhyun is getting shy now, he is not confident at this and he’d rather not step on the king’s toes every time.</p><p> </p><p>Without any music on, just the sound of the wind hitting the leaves of the trees and the sound of water falling from the top of the waterfall… they started to dance. Baekhyun was so hesitant, not wanting to embarrass himself but the king didn’t care. He absolutely did not give a single damn.</p><p> </p><p>‘Ah… my king. My apologies.’ Baekhyun said as he stepped on the man’s left foot. Chanyeol kept quiet and just stared at the omega, leading the way for him to move. </p><p> </p><p>Movement after movement, they’ve been encircling the field for a while… And Baekhyun could not get enough. His smile was so big as Chanyeol complimented him. ‘You are doing so well. I refused to believe that you do not know how to dance and I am right.’ Chanyeol said. </p><p> </p><p>‘I am still not… doing well. You are just a good lead, my king.’ The omega said but the man shook his head. Abruptly, they stopped and it took Baekhyun by surprise. Chanyeol held him up and the male looked at him incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>‘You should have told me we were gonna stop. I thought I was gonna fall…’ Baekhyun said as he tried to gain his balance back but once again, Chanyeol swept him off of his feet. </p><p> </p><p>‘Because waltz is a fast song and you should not lose balance when it abruptly stops.’ Chanyeol said but he is pulling Baekhyun closer by the waist. </p><p> </p><p>Their bodies are against each other and he is keeping Baekhyun in place. </p><p> </p><p>‘Would you give me the honor of being your last dance during the ball?’ Chanyeol asked and the omega was surprised at the sudden question.</p><p> </p><p>‘M-My last dance?’</p><p> </p><p>The last dance is something of importance during the ball. It is a bit of an incredulous thing to believe in but somehow, people are valuing it. Baekhyun believes in it too- because somewhere along his parents love story, he knows that his father is his mother’s last dance during the ball. </p><p> </p><p>‘Would you write my name on the last blank of your dancing card?’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun felt himself nodding, not wanting it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>‘A-Alpha...’ Baekhyun stuttered out.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do not call me that.’ Chanyeol said and it made the omega frown. He called the male that name a few times now so he does not know why he doesn’t want to be called it now.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is… there anything wrong?’ Baekhyun asked and the king looked down at him, eyes dark as he felt a strong grip on his hands. </p><p> </p><p>‘You call me “alpha”, as if you are thinking of me as your mate… and then proceed to ask if something is wrong. I do not know how else to hold myself back from doing things you would not appreciate so I had to tell you to stop.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun turned red at the abrupt and straightforward words of the king.</p><p> </p><p>‘B-But there isn’t anyone holding you back… alpha.’ Baekhyun said and it was the last straw for the royal.</p><p> </p><p>‘Spend the night in the palace… Where it’ll be just you and me… I do not know why I feel like begging but I will do it if you ask me to.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun felt a little smile on his face that turned into a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>‘Who am I to make you beg, your highness?’ </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>‘Your royal highness…’ The guards greeted but Chanyeol just swiftly walked past them, making sure the omega in front of him was not seen. He stopped at the stable and handed his horse to a guard, an arm secured around the omega’s waist as he hid under the cloak.</p><p> </p><p>If Chanyeol is to be the one who’ll make a decision, he’d never ask Baekhyun to hide under a cloak but the omega asked for it, saying he does not want rumors to come up if ever townspeople has seen him with the king.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol does not have an absolute plan on what they should do tonight, all he wants is for the night to be neverending… He wants Baekhyun, he wants him so bad in all aspects and he cannot wait to choose an omega during the ball. He’d be so excited to choose him as Aveca’s new queen.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the inside of the palace, thankful that there are no roaming servants or guards at this time of the night. After a lot of walking inside the overly spacious palace, they reached the king’s chambers. </p><p> </p><p>‘You can retire to your quarters.’ Chanyeol said at the two royal guards who were confused as to why Chanyeol was making them leave but they did what they were asked to. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hesitated to step inside the King’s chambers but he saw the little smile that appeared on the man’s face, so he decided to let go of his worries and went inside. </p><p> </p><p>‘Take off your cloak…’ The man gently spoke and Baekhyun nodded, slowly taking off the cloak and folded it.</p><p> </p><p>He knows the general must have told Kyungsoo about his whereabouts by now so he is not too worried that they will be looking for him, he is just unknowing of what will happen next, making him anxious.</p><p> </p><p>‘How irresponsible of me… I am sure you are very hungry, my omega…’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun turned red at the name. ‘I took you away from the opera without even having you eat first.’ Chanyeol added but the omega shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>‘A little snack would suffice, my king.’ Baekhyun said and the king nodded, walking out of his chamber, probably to tell a servant to bring some food. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller male got to look at the place, it’s huge for a single person to be in but it is the king they are talking about so he deserves this much. There is a reading area and Baekhyun had noticed the pile of papers that the man was probably doing. On the other side of the room is a huge arrayment of the king’s clothes but most of them are the same as the others because it is his uniform. </p><p> </p><p>There is a huge balcony outside, with a table and three chairs, some plants here and there. The bed on the other hand is huge, the biggest Baekhyun has ever, filled with fluffy-looking pillows. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and the king appeared, a bunch of servants following him, all heads looking down as they settled the trays of food on the table in the balcony. They left wordlessly and Chanyeol closed the door, leading the beautiful male to the balcony. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled the chair for Baekhyun, the omega thanking him as he sat down. He took a seat in front of the male and then they started eating. The snacks served are filling, consisting mostly of sliced fruits and biscuits. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were done eating, Chanyeol excused himself, telling Baekhyun that he will prepare his bath.</p><p> </p><p>‘My king, let me do it.’ Baekhyun said but the alpha refused and said that it is easy and that it won’t take long. The omega sheepishly waited outside of the bathroom, looking through the bedroom once again to sate his curiosity. He stopped in front of the hanging clothes of the king, noticing how they are only made of expensive cloth. </p><p> </p><p>There are folded clothes on the shelves and he could not help picking it up. It is made of a mesh type of cloth, but it is still silky and looks comfortable. If Baekhyun is right, then this is the king’s sleeping wear. </p><p> </p><p>‘The bath is ready.’ Chanyeol suddenly spoke behind him, startling him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Forgive me.’ Chanyeol said and saw what the omega is holding between his tiny hands. ‘Would you like to wear that?’ He asked and it made Baekhyun blush. </p><p> </p><p>‘Ah but this is yours, my king. I am not in the place to wear this.’ Baekhyun said and the king shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is very sudden of me to ask you to spend your night here in the palace and I did not have enough time to prepare a proper sleeping wear for you. I apologize but this is the only thing I could offer for you to sleep in, unless you really want to wear a sleeping wrapper.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘No, alpha… It is okay. I will take my bath now.’ Baekhyun said and he felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him from walking away.</p><p> </p><p>‘You forgot the pants.’ Chanyeol said and waved the pair of soft pants at Baekhyun who blushed and quickly took it.</p><p> </p><p>He ushered himself inside the bathroom and undressed with difficulty, before stepping inside the warm bath. The scented-oil dropped in the water is made for alphas which is understandable because it is the king’s bathroom after all. </p><p> </p><p>The omega could not help feeling as if the alpha is surrounding him. After soaking in the bath for a few minutes, he rinsed his body and lathered his skin with the lotions and oils arranged in the bathroom shelves.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun put on the sleeping where given to him by the king and exited the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>He was surprised to see the alpha has already taken a bath and is wearing the same thing as him. </p><p> </p><p>‘How are you feeling the clothes, omega? Is it to your liking or should I ask for a wrapper?’ The king asked but Baekhyun quickly said no.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is not something I would wear but I am comfortable, my king.’ Baekhyun said and walked towards the bed. </p><p> </p><p>‘I understand that you are feeling awkward with our situation right now. However I am greedier than you think I am. I want you close to me and with the season coming to an end, I doubt that you would pick me… But I want to spend as much time as I can with you.’ Chanyeol after he sat down with Baekhyun on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is fine, my king. I would not have come here with you if I did not want to. And out of all the alphas I have interacted with, you have been the most gentle and polite to me… They are all meretricious. And so far, no one has gone to the effort of giving me such beautiful flowers and presents everyday…’ Baekhyun said and the king smiled.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am only giving you what you deserve, Baekhyun.’ Chanyeol said and the omega smiled.</p><p> </p><p>It caught Chanyeol by surprise when Baekhyun moved closer and looked at him like he was in need of something, like he was asking Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>‘Baekhyun?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Why are you still holding back, my alpha?’ Baekhyun said and the alpha’s eyes went a little wide. ‘Earlier… you were telling me how you do not want to hold yourself back but why are you still doing so? D-Did you perhaps change your mind?’ Baekhyun asked, eyes going a bit sullen but the man quickly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is not that, my omega. I am only giving you the space you need. It is overwhelming being with me and spending the night here, I want to give you the space you might want.’ Chanyeol said and the brightness went back to the little one’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, when he saw him for the first time at the tea party… his eyes weren’t like this. They were dull and always looking sad despite his beauty. But now… when Chanyeol sees him the most, his eyes are always a bit brighter than usual and it makes him feel like it is him that makes him feel happier.</p><p> </p><p>And he is right. Baekhyun is always happy whenever Chanyeol is around. Although he is not around often, he makes his presence known everyday. With the gifts he gives to Baekhyun, the little letter he gives… it makes Baekhyun happy and he hopes the king knows that. </p><p> </p><p>It is just sad that the day will come… that he’ll be taken away from him. If Chanyeol does not pick him, then he will have to go with the Viscount, he’d have to leave all of his happiness behind. But if Chanyeol chooses him, he does not think it is right for him to accept.</p><p> </p><p>His father would be delighted because of it and he doesn’t want to make it seem as if he is using Chanyeol for money. It is inevitable for Baekhyun’s father to not ask for money especially because he will be the king’s partner if ever. He does not want to use Chanyeol like that. In the end, his happiness is only for a limited time.</p><p> </p><p>And it hurts him. </p><p> </p><p>So at this moment, he wants to let go of his worries… Even if it’s just for one night.</p><p> </p><p>‘Please do not hold yourself back anymore. Do what you want, you are my king after all.’</p><p> </p><p>Just like the night on the alleyway, Chanyeol’s self-control strings had abruptly started tearing apart. </p><p> </p><p>He moved even closer to the omega and finally pressed their lips closer together. </p><p> </p><p>They made the sweetest love that night. Chanyeol took care of Baekhyun so well.</p><p> </p><p>After preparing him with his fingers, he then proceeded to take him. A few tears escaped the omega’s eyes but it was quickly wiped away and his senses were replaced with a comforting scent along with whispers of praises.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol rocked inside of him, gently until it went relentless and deduced Baekhyun into something he had not imagined he would be- a moaning mess. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiled when Baekhyun called him his alpha that night, accepting it and telling Baekhyun that he will be his alpha and that he will forever treasure Baekhyun. They both released, moans echoing off of the room as they held each other close to their chest.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are so beautiful, my omega… I love you.’ Chanyeol let the words slip and the omega’s eyes watered again. </p><p> </p><p>‘It is the same for me, my alpha. I love you too.’ </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol could not help but take him again all night long.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>The Season Horse Racing, is the second to the last time that the omegas will be shown off to alphas like they are trophies. Baekhyun honestly does not care about it anymore. He has heard of his alpha’s great horseback riding skills and he wants to see it for himself. </p><p> </p><p>While the alphas are competing with each other on a horseback riding race, omegas will be competing when it comes to boisterous hats. It’s a tradition, Baekhyun heard of. It is said that omegas wear beautiful promenade dresses and eye catching hats during horseback riding races, so it is something they follow.</p><p> </p><p>He is wearing a red and yellow combination for his promenade dress, the official color of Aveca and he is proudly wearing it to support the King. Even if Chanyeol is the king, alphas are still alphas when it comes to competitions, so there would be no such thing as royalty in the game.</p><p> </p><p>His hat, he made it his own. He bought a simple one and decorated it last night with fresh flowers that are given to him by the alpha the other day. He tied little ribbons and stuck it with the flowers. Hana told him that he is beautiful and he does not really care if it is simpler than the others, it is enough for him that Chanyeol knows he is supporting him. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Baekhyun was going to take a seat with Kyungsoo on the bleachers but he got held up by the man who is on the list of people he despises the most.</p><p> </p><p>‘Baekhyun?’ Kyungsoo asked and Baekhyun smiled, telling him to go ahead and he’ll be right back. The raven-haired omega is confused but he did what he is told to do so. He was kind enough to reserve the seat beside him for Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun turned to the Viscount and faced him with such an unpleasant face, making the alpha laugh. ‘I see you are already parading around with the official colors as if you are the next queen. The ball is in the next two weeks, it is such an unfortunate event that you will be married to me.’ The Viscount said and Baekhyun laughed, rolling his eyes right after.</p><p> </p><p>‘Keep thinking that.’ Baekhyun said and was about to walk away when he was once again grabbed by the hand.</p><p> </p><p>‘What? You really think that the King is gonna choose someone like you? You think he’s gonna choose a gold digger as his queen?’ The Viscount said, the darkness in his voice making the omega scared but he did not give into it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Gold digger? I am not a gold digger! How tactless of you to call me that when you are the one thinking of strengthening the west by having a trophy omega by your side.’ Baekhyun said and pulled away from the man.</p><p> </p><p>‘But do you really have a choice? You are engaged to me from the start of the season and it is disgusting of you to try to get out of it by baiting the king. Well, you are smart, I will give you that. Imagine your father’s delight when you get picked by him. Your father would be living a daydream with the king’s gold.’ Namhyun said. </p><p> </p><p>‘You can say whatever you want, but at the end of the day- you will never be near the king’s ankles with how low you are.’ Baekhyun said and left, furiously walking to the bleachers. </p><p> </p><p>Not knowing that there is someone who has heard of his conversation with the Viscount.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Before the game started, a lot of omegas were already cheering for the king and he was now fully geared up with his racing suit. The omega is a bit annoyed at the fact that other omegas want to be with his alpha but he let it slide, after all it is him who Chanyeol smiled to. Even Lady Kang is vigorously cheering for his alpha and it makes him irritated. </p><p> </p><p>The game started and the goal was to win 3 laps out of 5. After the gunshot, horses scrambled off as the alphas maneuvered them on the arena. Already, the king has taken the first place, swiftly rushing past his competitors while carrying the kingdom’s colors. It is like the omegas have lost all of their composure and the manners they have learnt all their life when the arena erupted into feminine screams as the king went past the line.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is diligently cheering for the general who is coming at second, clapping whenever he catches up with the king. Baekhyun smiled at him and then went ahead to clap when the king left the general behind.</p><p> </p><p>After a few laps, it is already time for the last one. Unfortunately, the king’s competitor is the Viscount who is at the same number of laps won as he has. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol frowned as they rode through the lap, noticing that the Viscount’s horse is getting closer to him more than necessary and it’s not even from the back but from the side. He tried getting away but the man just continued getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>To everyone’s surprise, the Viscount’s horse hit Chanyeol’s and ended up pushing the alpha off of the race track. Everyone gasped and Baekhyun felt so angry at how dirty the Viscount played. </p><p> </p><p>Because of the intentional attack, the Viscount bought himself before the king. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol got mad, his competitive blood building at the fact that he is cheated on and that he’ll be losing, especially if his omega is watching from the audience.</p><p> </p><p>He is hanging on the horse with one leg and one arm, thankfully, his horse knows when to slow down. With all of his strength, he pulled himself up and fixed how he was seated, making his horse run faster. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol did his best, catching up with the Viscount near the finish line. Just when he thought he was gonna lose, his horse ran the fastest Chanyeol has ever seen him and hit the horizontally placed ribbon at the end of the finish line, right before the Viscount could do it.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was silent for a moment before they erupted into loud cheers of the King’s name, Baekhyun one of them. Chanyeol removed his helmet and looked at the crowd, smiling when his eyes met Baekhyun who was proudly clapping and waving his Aveca Flaglet.</p><p> </p><p>At that time, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Being in love is something Baekhyun has asked for. Even though it is not on top of his priority, he has always dreamed of finding the right alpha for him and marrying him. He dreamed of staying with his dream alpha for his whole lifetime, producing pups and telling them all stories that he has gathered inside of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He has completely fallen for Chanyeol, it is not a secret to Hana and Kyungsoo and even the man himself. Something inside him bloomed when he met the alpha. Like he was just a bud of a flower, waiting for the sunlight to hit him and when it did, he grew into the most beautiful flower there is in this huge orchard.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol makes him the happiest and it is everything he has ever wanted his life. When his mother died, the ray of warmth left him and now, it is back- just in Chanyeol’s form.</p><p> </p><p>Even if Chanyeol is his warmth, he knows he has to let it go at some point.</p><p> </p><p>Because even if a flower received all the sunlight it needs, it all comes down to the conclusion that all plants will wither. </p><p> </p><p>He has to let go of his warmth and he has to do it properly, he cannot leave him without providing him with the explanation he knows the King deserves. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is just afraid how he is gonna take it.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s day started off nicely, with a good breakfast brought to his bread and the least amount of paperwork he had to finish in his whole year of reigning. To top it all off, he won the competition yesterday and Baekhyun looked at him so beautifully as if he’s telling him that he did a good job.</p><p> </p><p>He got to his usual routine. He took a long bath after eating breakfast, signed a few papers that needed his signature urgently and sent it to the courier. After that, he will make a little card to be attached to his daily gift to the omega. Once he was done with that, Chanyeol got to the meeting room. </p><p> </p><p>He attended the meeting with the general and all of his advisors, who informed him of how the development in the east is. It seems like hundreds of children are now attending the newly built schools in there and all are appreciating the new books he had sent. The guards in the borders cannot see any signs of other kingdoms signalling a conflict which is good. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is happy to know that children are willing to learn even if it is not something they were accustomed to during the past years.</p><p> </p><p>He ended the meeting and then exited the room, surprised with a royal guard who came looking for him. </p><p> </p><p>‘What is it?’ Chanyeol asked the guard.</p><p> </p><p>‘Someone by the name of Lady Kang is asking to speak with you, my king. She said that it is something with great urgency and that she needs to tell it to you personally.’ The guard said and Chanyeol frowned. </p><p> </p><p>‘Lady Kang? Do you mean the daughter of the marquess from the west?’ Chanyeol asked and the royal guard nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘Would you kindly let her in the visiting area and tell her that I will be there? I just need to finish something.’ Chanyeol said and the guard nodded, bowing before leaving the king’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>What could she possibly want to say to Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘Ms. Kang, I am quite surprised with your visit.’ Chanyeol said as he entered the visiting area, a guard following him. </p><p>The woman stood up, Chanyeol could not possibly know why she is wearing a dinner dress when it is broad daylight outside but he let the thought slide his mind as he focused on what she was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>‘Your majesty…’ She said and stood up, bowing to show her respect. Chanyeol gestured for her to rise up. He took a seat and cleared his throat, waiting for her to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>‘Forgive me for this sudden intrusion, your highness. There is something troubling me for days and I cannot let it go on.’ Lady Kang said and the King frowned. </p><p> </p><p>‘Is this something related to the season? The ball? Or are you in need of any assistance?’ Chanyeol asked but the woman shook her head, looking directly at the man’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is about your relationship with Mr. Byun, your highness.’ She said and the alpha stopped for a moment, taken aback on how she knows about it.</p><p> </p><p>‘What are you trying to say?’</p><p> </p><p>‘D-During the race… I have heard of him talking to someone about this and the contents of this conversation worries me.’ The daughter of the marquess said and Chanyeol sighed. </p><p> </p><p>‘Should you not have been eavesdropping on others’ conversations, Lady Kang? I do not know where this talk is going and I am afraid you are wasting my time.’ The king said and the woman panicked.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mr. Byun is already engaged to someone. He is engaged to Viscount Namhyun of the West.’ She bluntly said and Chanyeol’s heart stopped before he erupted into a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>‘I believe no one is engaged before the ball has ended. I do not know why you come all the way here to humor me.’ Chanyeol said but the lady shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>‘The viscount said that Mr. Byun is already engaged to him during the start of the season. He also said something about baiting you for your gold, for his father… It does not make sense to me but what makes sense to me is that Mr. Byun did not refuse or reject the idea. It makes me worry about you, my king.’</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s mind is not processing what is happening right now. He cannot understand what she was saying but at the same time he refuses to acknowledge it, he refuses to believe it. </p><p> </p><p>It was a lie? Is that what she is saying? Is she saying that Baekhyun is using him for his gold? Led him on and accepted his advances so that his money would benefit him? </p><p> </p><p>‘If you do not believe me then I do not have any other way to prove it to you, my king. I had to say it in order to save you from this… monstrosity… If you do not believe me then I cannot stop you anymore.’ She said and Chanyeol did not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he stood up and left the room, leaving the lady on her own as he walked his way to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>All of it- was just a deceiving cover for a hideous plan? Baekhyun doesn’t love him like he said when they were together that night? Baekhyun is just a monster underneath those pretentious and angelic looks on his face along with the sinfully sad eyes?</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol rubbed his face with his hands, heart aching so bad in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>That smart omega in the balcony is just acting for gold? That beautiful omega who played the most perfect piano piece is just lying to feed off of his money? </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun lied to him?</p><p> </p><p>The king could not accept such a conclusion, he refuses to believe it but at the same time he can’t disregard it. </p><p> </p><p>During the pianoforte, they were together, Namhyun and Baekhyun, inside the library. They were talking about something serious but Chanyeol could not hear it. Maybe it is about him? </p><p> </p><p>The omega who sneaked out at night to feed a pregnant beggar- was pretending all this time because of money? </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol turned to the nearest thing to him, which is his coffee table, and turned it over out of madness. The glass shattered along with his heart as he remembered all the moments Baekhyun and him shared in this very bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol has been a good man right? He has been nothing but gentle, nothing but upright… What did he do to deserve such foolishness- such disgrace? </p><p> </p><p>His anger is flowing from his brain to his hands, walking over to the next thing he sees and smashes it on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>He is so mad… So angry and sad about this. So mad that he is hurting like this because he loved such a good liar.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol... </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wouldn’t let him leave without paying for what he’s done.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘Hana… Do you think something wrong happened? He has not sent me even a letter for a whole week… The ball is tomorrow. What if he changed his mind?’ Baekhyun around his room, biting his nails. </p><p> </p><p>‘He must be preparing for the ball that is why he is busy. Do not fret about it, Baekhyun.’ Hana said and tried making him calm down but he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>‘N-Not even a card to say that he is busy? And the general is not with Kyungsoo too… What if something really happened?’ Baekhyun said and Hana sighed, grabbing his hands and stopping him from pacing around the room.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are gonna bore the floor if you keep pacing around like that. Now would you please calm down…’ She said and Baekhyun did, sitting on the end of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am just nervous… I think he will propose to me tomorrow and I do not know how I will say no. Three months into this place and I am in love with someone so endlessly that I will not be able to say no.’ Baekhyun said and Hana looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘When are you planning to tell him about the awaiting engagement? If he truly loves you then he will get hurt, Baekhyun.’ Hana said and Baekhyun turned sullen.</p><p> </p><p>‘I will tell him after the ball. If he proposes or not, I will tell him. It is better to get the money of that sick man than his, Chanyeol does not deserve anything but love. Unfortunately, I could not give it to him.’ Baekhyun said, looking down on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>‘What if you just agree to his proposal?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Then it would just be like what I have avoided. I do not want my father living off of Chanyeol’s money, and he will have to move into the palace if I were to get married to the King. I do not want that. Since Namhyun and he are so acquainted then let my father use his money instead. I will not taint Chanyeol’s name like that.’ Baekhyun said and Hana sighed. </p><p> </p><p>‘You will end up hurting him in whatever choice you decide to make.’ Hana said and the fellow omega nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘It is better than using him. I love him too much to do that.’ </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It is the time of the ball, everyone is preparing. Baekhyun is worrying about his makeup and his hair, thinking it would not be enough to impress the king but Hana told him that it is okay.</p><p> </p><p>He is wearing a yellow and white ballgown, ruffles decorated with embroidered flowers. The dress is made out of expensive clothes like silk toile, satin and velvet. Since it is a full evening dress, his neck and shoulders are bare of any cloth. He is wearing red satin gloves to match the flowers on his gown. Beautiful jewelries left to him by his mother are what he wore as accessories, loving the way they sit on his neck and his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hana hasn’t seen everyone, but she knows Baekhyun will stand out again. Like a tall flower in a grass field. She knows Baekhyun is the most beautiful omega to ever attend. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo and Baekhyun shared the carriage and the raven-haired lad tried calming him down. </p><p> </p><p>‘Would you stop moving? It will be fine, he is busy. Jongin said he is…’ Kyungsoo said.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you think I look okay? Do you think he’ll like how I am dressed today?’ Baekhyun asked and the other omega nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘I told you before and it did not change. You always look like Aveca’s next queen.’ Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun nudged him, eyes rolling unconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>‘By the way, when are you planning on telling the king? You know he has to know about it right?’ The other omega said and the beautiful male nodded. ‘I will tell him about it later. After the ball.’ Baekhyun replied and Kyungsoo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘That is good, let’s just hope he takes it in well.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I could only wish and hope.’ </p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the palace and all of the lights are on, the place is decorated heavily with such beautiful ornaments. After their invitations were checked, they entered the ballroom and instantly, they were in awe. Beautiful chandeliers are draped from the ceiling and different colors of cloth are used to decorate the place. Long tables filled with food are on the side and there are round tables with name cards on it, all designed perfectly. They were led to their table and Baekhyun is thankful he is with Kyungsoo and two other omegas. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, nothing has started yet because the king hasn’t arrived yet. Baekhyun looked at the dancing card on his wrist and saw the king’s name, written by the alpha himself.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of people are wearing beautiful and expensive clothes and Baekhyun is really amazed at how this is really something everyone prepared for. After a few minutes, the piano music stopped and the horns started playing. </p><p> </p><p>‘I present to you, the King of Aveca, Your Highness, Park Chanyeol.’ The announcer said and they all looked up to the top of the double stairs and saw none other than the king himself, wearing a ball outfit made out of silk that is red and yellow in color. His crown is sitting on top of his head and his cape is flowing as he goes down the long stairs. </p><p> </p><p>When he reached the middle, he threw a smile at everyone and clasped his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>‘I do not wish to prolong the most awaited event for this evening, let the ball begin!’ </p><p> </p><p>Immediately, the music began to play and everyone started enjoying themselves. Except for Baekhyun whose eyes are traveling everywhere to see where the king has fleeted to. He spotted him on his private table, a royal advisor beside him on the left and the general on his right.</p><p> </p><p>He tried seeing if the man would look for him but he just kept to himself, swirling the liquor on his glass. </p><p> </p><p>‘Excuse me, Mr. Byun?’ A thin alpha came to him and blinked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Yes?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I-I believe you promised me your first dance. I am Lord Junbom.’ He said and gestured to the card at Baekhyun’s wrist and the omega brought it up and saw the name. </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh… Of course.’ Baekhyun smiled smally and he was whisked into the dancefloor. </p><p> </p><p>He got complimented about his dancing, the man kindly said that he is easy to lead and that he would appreciate getting another dance. Baekhyun refused because his dancing card is already filled. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could even rest, another alpha had introduced himself again and claimed his second dance. The man admittedly isn’t a good dancer but he is kind and all smiles so Baekhyun is okay.</p><p> </p><p>He is preparing for his last dance and all he could think of is being inside Chanyeol’s arms later. After the second dance, everyone took a break to drink the expensive liquor being served. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun had one, not finishing it because he is not very sure of how hard he can tolerate his alcohol. His eyes fleeted again towards the king who was still at his table, lightly talking to the other men. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t have the confidence but he wants to walk up to the table and greet him. Although the man looks like he hasn’t had sleep. There are dark circles underneath his eyes and his lips and cheeks are a bit pale. The omega hopes his alpha is okay.</p><p> </p><p>After the short break, everyone got back to dancing and Baekhyun was once again taken by an alpha to the dancefloor. It is a good thing that Baekhyun practiced to dance or else he would have stepped on everyone’s toes. </p><p> </p><p>He caught a glimpse of Chanyeol, dancing to an omega who looked thoroughly surprised and is a blushing mess. Baekhyun could not wait to be danced by him.</p><p> </p><p>After the third dance, it is time for the last one. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is standing beside their table, awaiting for the king to walk to him and ask him if he wants to dance. The music has already started and almost everyone is dancing on the dancefloor but Chanyeol is on his table, blankly looking at the dancing mass.</p><p> </p><p>The omega’s heart pounded, he wanted to ask why Chanyeol is not asking him but he has no one to talk to. Everyone’s already on the dance floor. </p><p> </p><p>But for the first time the whole night, their eyes met. Baekhyun’s face turned from a frown to a bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>His happiness lasted for a second because Chanyeol looked away. He turned his whole body against Baekhyun and turned to his advisor.</p><p> </p><p>The omega’s heart faltered into pieces and while everyone had smiles painted on their lips, his eyes were brimming with tears. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was dancing, except for the two. When the music ended, the people clapped and went back to their tables.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was time for the alphas to go up to the omegas their hearts desired to propose. This is the only time left for Baekhyun and Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>The alphas started moving, even the general went up to Kyungsoo who didn’t look surprised but was happy. Baekhyun swallowed as his eyes met Chanyeol’s. </p><p> </p><p>He could see in the corner of his eyes the viscount, walking closer to him with an evil grin on his face but his eyes were focused on someone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘This season has been great and the best so far. I have enjoyed all of the events and I am happy that most of you have found someone. However, I have decided that I will not be proposing to any omega for the reason that I did not find the one I have been looking for. I hope you continue to enjoy the night.’ Chanyeol spoke and some omegas looked disheartened. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks devastated. </p><p> </p><p>The omega turned and ran outside, tears flowing down his cheeks as he stepped into an unknown hallway. His feet carried him to the mini garden inside the palace, heart clenching and lungs gasping for the proper quantity of air.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol… He promised to be the last dance, he told Baekhyun that he wants to propose to him… Why didn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was expecting everything to go well but it seems like Chanyeol changed his mind. What if he doesn’t truly love Baekhyun all along? Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the thought, heart breaking as a sob racked through his body.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened behind him and he turned to see none other than the king. </p><p> </p><p>‘C-Chanyeol.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Do not call me that.’ The man said, teeth gritted together and hands balled into a fist, chest going up and down as he heaved. </p><p> </p><p>‘Why didn’t you fulfil your promise? Why did you say suc-’</p><p> </p><p>‘Do not speak about promises to me, liar.’ Chanyeol said and the omega’s tears stopped flowing. ‘L-Liar?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You have no right to cry in front of me and question me about promises when you have been nothing but a liar. Why don’t you go back in there? Run into your fiance’s arms and cry, tell him about how the king did not propose to you and that you wouldn’t be going anywhere near his gold.’ Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s heart broke. </p><p> </p><p>‘W-What?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I know. I know everything. Aren’t you already engaged with that viscount but you still led me on? Aren’t you only entertaining my advances and even letting me bed you because of money? Isn’t that what you are? A gold digging omega?’ The king spoke without even stuttering, accusing Baekhyun of something the omega did not even do.</p><p> </p><p>‘Chanyeol, no- You got it all wrong. Let me explain…’</p><p> </p><p>‘Explain? Explain what? That you pretended you love me so I could propose to you and let you be the queen? Let you enjoy all the kingdom’s money because leeching off of a viscount isn’t enough? Is that what you will explain?’</p><p> </p><p>The pain, sadness and anger are evident on the man’s face, his face is red and his eyes are glossy… Baekhyun… What did Baekhyun do? How could he have hurt the man he loved so much?</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m… I’m sorry…’</p><p> </p><p>‘You think after all the lies you put me through, an apology would be enough? After all the foolishness you made me suck up? Well… What do I expect from a low person who’s only view in life is to be rich?’ Chanyeol said and it hurt Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>It was too much. Every word that comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth is like bullets to his heart and he doesn’t know how long he’ll last. </p><p> </p><p>‘After this night, I am never letting you step into this palace. Anywhere near here, you are not allowed to go. I do not want to see your face ever again.’ Chanyeol said and left, slamming the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun fell down on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It has been a week of nothing but pure sadness. If given a chance, Chanyeol would have not left his room. He barely eats as it is and his fellow men are worried about him. The king is quick to dismiss the topic if it is about Baekhyun. He doesn’t wish to hear his name anymore. </p><p> </p><p>His words were harsh that night but all of them were true. Baekhyun did not deny it. He just wished he could get him out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>The omega looked so fragile, crying and trying to explain himself and Chanyeol wanted nothing more but to tell him he loves him but he can’t. He shouldn’t show him his weaker side.</p><p> </p><p>Because when he did, he was taken advantage of.</p><p> </p><p>‘My king, there is a wild servant looking for you. Guards are holding her back but she is fighting and keeps yelling to see you. She introduced herself as Hana.’ </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol scoffed. What is with people barging into the palace like they are someone to do that? He does not have time for this. All he wants is to wallow in his sadness and wait for his bed to eat him up.</p><p> </p><p>He signed another paper before turning to the guard.</p><p> </p><p>‘I do not wish to see anyone. Make her leave and make sure she doesn’t come back.’ He said and the royal guard nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Before the guard could even leave the throne room, the servant the guard was talking about ran inside, tears flowing down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was taken aback. Two guards barged into the room, trying to get her to leave by dragging her out. The king noticed that the way the guards were holding her must have hurt so he told them to let go.</p><p> </p><p>‘You are not allowed here, servant.’ He said, eyes mad because his peace was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>‘I am Hana, your highness. I am Baekhyun’s personal servant.’ </p><p> </p><p>Hana… Baekhyun spoke about her… </p><p> </p><p>‘And what do you want from me?’ Chanyeol said, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>‘How could you let him go? Didn’t you love him? How could you do that?’ She asked. The way she is talking to Chanyeol is out of line but it is not something of importance at this time.</p><p> </p><p>‘An omega who doesn’t care about anything except for money has no place in my heart. Leave.’ Chanyeol spoke. The servant walked over to him, a bunch of opened envelopes on her hands. She put it on the table and Chanyeol looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>‘What do you want me to do with these?’ Chanyeol asked.</p><p> </p><p>‘Read it.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I will not take such orders from a servant.’ Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>‘Then let me tell you the true story.’ She said. Her hands balled into fists as she started speaking. ‘Everything was planned by his father. He didn't even want to go to the season and yet he did. His father forced him to go so that he could marry someone of status and help the manor stand up again. So that he could lavish himself in the luxury he had lost.’ Hana said and Chanyeol scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>‘But Baekhyun thought about it, he agreed to go even if he did not have a choice.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I do not wish to hear about him anymore. Guards, take her away.’ The guards moved but she kept going on.</p><p> </p><p>‘He thought he could get away from his father- he planned to not accept any proposals.’ She said.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looked at her and sighed. Despite his facade, his heart is pounding inside his chest. He told the guards to leave and they reluctantly did so.</p><p> </p><p>‘What is it that you mean?’</p><p> </p><p>‘He agreed to go but that does not mean he will accept any proposals. In the end, his father would not benefit.’ Hana said, tears evident on her face. ‘But he was smarter, he sold Baekhyun off to Viscount Namhyun. He said in one of those letters that if he decided that he will not accept any proposals, then he will have to marry the Viscount. If you do not believe me then read the letter.’ She added.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol swallowed and grabbed the first letter, opening it to see that what she was saying was right.</p><p> </p><p>‘And then you came along… Baekhyun… he loves you so much. But he knows… he knows that if he marries you, then his father would be taking your money away. He didn’t want that. He loves you but even if you proposed, he would not have accepted it. He’d rather take Namhyun’s money away than yours. He wanted to protect you from his father.’ Hana said, tears now flowing out of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘You found out about it but not all of it. You do not know how much he wanted to dance with you, because it will be the last time he’ll get to be with you, but you didn’t… You let him go to an evil man who plans on using him for attention… You called him names… You hurt him.’ Hana said.</p><p> </p><p>‘The moment his mother died, he seeked the love of a mother and I gave him that. I stood as his mother for years… And now I have to let him go, to a person who will for sure hurt him… You let him take away my son.’ </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s head hurts. He cannot think right anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Who is he gonna believe?</p><p> </p><p>‘He asked me to give you this letter no matter what. Read it.’ She said and handed him a folder paper.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol swallowed as he opened up the paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To my dearest alpha, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I do not have any right to write you a letter but here am I. I also do not have the right to make you read this but here you are… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is sad that our last time together is the moment that hurt me the most.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Believe it or not, you are someone I value more than my life.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank you for making me the happiest I did not know I could be, even if it isn’t very long. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are my happiness… but I could no longer smile.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have read in a book the difference between hopes and wishes. Asking for hope is when you are asking for something attainable. Wishing on the other hand is something you do when you know you will never get it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish to come back into your arms. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish to feel you again like that night we spent together.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish to be held by you, kissed by you and loved by you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish you could forgive me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But there aren’t enough stars to grant those so I will keep it to myself…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am greedy. To wish for these things from you but I know you will never grant them so let me do this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I kept my mouth shut but I never lied to you, my alpha. I never lied to you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How could I ever lie to someone I love so much? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was planning to admit everything to you during that night but somehow… you know all about it… Forgive me for keeping it from you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish I could turn back time and tell you all the things I wanted to tell you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I lack the words to speak, you lack the faith to believe. Together, we are not complete. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But the thing is, I did not look for others who will complete me. I chose you even if I know we will never be a completed puzzle because what I was feeling was enough. You made me feel whole, and that was enough. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But now, I cannot say the same. Because when you turned your back on me, you took a big piece of my heart with you and only time will tell if I could heal back to the person I was before. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am not putting any blame or responsibility on you. My feelings for you would never change, I will still love you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you, your majesty, Park Chanyeol. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But fate is something we do not have on our side.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Until then, I hope you find someone stronger, someone more beautiful, someone more deserving and someone who will love you just as much as you do to them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Find someone who is not Byun Baekhyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I would be the happiest person. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Because I know that whoever you will love, will not treat you like I did and I am happy enough to know that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you, your majesty, Park Chanyeol. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This letter became too long. Forgive me for wasting your time.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But do know that as long as the moon dawns down, and the sun rises up, I will keep you forever close to my heart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For you are the memory I will never forget. The sweetest memory I'll never get.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - Baekhyun </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol did not notice the tears streaming down his face as he read the letter. How can he think of Baekhyun like that? Why did he do that?</p><p> </p><p>‘I… I need to talk to him.’ Chanyeol said and stood up, wiping his tears.</p><p> </p><p>‘You can’t.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What do you mean?’</p><p> </p><p>‘He already left with Namhyun on the night of the ball after he made the letter. He left seven days ago and he will be married to that man next week.’</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looked outside the window and put his head on the side, ignoring the presence of the man beside him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand trying to hold his face but he flicked it away and transferred to the seat in front of him. The Viscount scoffed and crossed his arms. ‘There is no point of you trying to sulk. No one will be coming for you and you will have to deal with me for the rest of your life.’ Namhyun said Baekhyun scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>‘You will be the one who’s gonna deal with me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh really? We will see about that. When we get to my land in the west, I will give you a day to rest then there will be seamstresses taking your measurements for your wedding gown. Thinking of a vow would ease your boredom on the way.’ He said and laughed evilly making Baekhyun’s heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed silent for the rest of the carriage ride. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘My king, it is unsafe for you to travel for two days straight. You should not leave the palace right away.’ Junmyeon said but Chanyeol wasn’t listening. All he knows is that he needs to save Baekhyun, he needs to have him back.</p><p> </p><p>‘Prepare the carriage. Jongin is coming with me.’ Chanyeol said as he took the cloaks that the servants were offering him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Your grace-’</p><p> </p><p>‘Let me save my omega, please… I do not want to lose him like this.’ Chanyeol said as he turned to the advisor who meekly nodded. The general appeared, a worried look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>‘Take care of him, Jongin. You have to bring back with you the omega.’ Junmyeon said and the general nodded, following the king who was headed outside of the palace. Chanyeol stepped outside and saw two royal coaches.</p><p> </p><p>‘Make sure we reach the west in two days.’ Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>‘We will take the shortest travel time possible, your highness.’ They said and Chanyeol nodded, stepping inside the carriage. Jongin went inside with him, sitting in front of the man. </p><p> </p><p>‘Do you think… we will get him back?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Of course, your grace. We will get the queen back no matter what.’ Jongin said and it made the alpha smile despite his worries. </p><p> </p><p>All throughout the ride, Chanyeol could not stop thinking of what Jongin said. His queen… Baekhyun is perfect to be Aveca’s Queen. He showed it a few times to Chanyeol… when he went to buy books for children in the east and helped a pregnant beggar with his own money… When he thought of others before himself… Chanyeol wants him back and he wants to reign with him.</p><p> </p><p>He will get him back.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun stared at the bruises on his wrists. He shouldn’t have tried to escape, he wouldn’t have had these ugly looking bruises on his skin. Namhyun tied his wrists on the bed posts after getting his measurements. When the seamstress went out, he came with them and tried running away from the viscount who caught him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Would you eat your goddamn food?!’ The Viscount said and tried forcing Baekhyun to eat. Baekhyun kept his mouth shut even if the grip on his cheeks were harsh. </p><p> </p><p>The viscount slammed the spoon down on the plate, creating a loud noise that startled the omega. </p><p> </p><p>‘Starve then.’ He said and grabbed Baekhyun’s hurting wrists and tied it to the bed posts again, leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>The omega looked at himself in the mirror. He grew thin, clothes baggy on him and his eyes dark from lack of sleep. His full cheeks are now hollow and his lips chapped because of dehydration. </p><p> </p><p>It is fine if he continues looking like this, he is not trying to be beautiful anyway. He has no one to do it for. It’s not like the king would come for him. He probably didn’t even read the letter out of madness.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun would be fine if he dies like this. At least he knows for himself that he loved Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>‘Let the king inside.’ Jongin said, his shining sword pointed at the guards guarding the Viscount’s mansion. The guards quivered before the general who immediately let them in. The servants' eyes widened as they caught a glimpse of the king. What could the king possibly want?</p><p> </p><p>‘Where is your lord?’ Chanyeol asked and the head butler stuttered out something, head bowing down. They did not bother raising their heads because the king did not order them too. </p><p> </p><p>‘What the hell is happ-’ The Viscount’s words got cut off and he stopped on his tracks, eyes widening at the sight of his royal highness. </p><p> </p><p>‘Where is he?’ Chanyeol asked, walking past Jongin and grabbing the slightly smaller man by his collars. The man tried saying something but it all came down to stutters. </p><p> </p><p>‘Where is he?!’ The king shouted and his hand traveled from the collar to the neck. </p><p> </p><p>‘In the b-bedroom- upstairs.’ Namhyun said and Chanyeol let him go. Jongin quickly replaced as he pushed the man to the floor. The king did not wait for what was there to happen, instead, he went upstairs and opened the door of every room, in search of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he saw a dainty figure, sitting up but head leaning on the wall. He entered it and his heart broke, guilt eating him as he walked over the omega. The binds on his wrists are tight so Chanyeol quickly took it off, a whimper coming out of the omega’s mouth as his bruised wrists fell down to his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol swallowed as he crouched down, pushing the omega’s hair off of his face. </p><p> </p><p>Dull eyes opened itself and when it saw Chanyeol, it closed again but a little smile appeared on his lips. The omega snuggled closer to the warmth Chanyeol’s hand had to offer. Chanyeol decided that it wasn’t the time for tears so he quickly carried the omega who continued sleeping,  to the carriage that was waiting outside. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin on the other hand rode on another carriage, the same one that the Viscount and Baekhyun traveled in. The general guarded the viscount who looked like he was about to be eaten up by the cushions.</p><p> </p><p>They traveled back to the palace, only this time, Chanyeol had his sun inside his arms. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun blinked his eyes open as the sunlight blinded him. The room looks absolutely familiar and he doesn't know if he is dreaming. He feels like he is but everything feels so real. </p><p> </p><p>He knows this is Chanyeol’s room. He can even feel his scent wrapping around his body like a blanket. He is hungry, absolutely hungry… He wants water… Baekhyun sat up but before he could stand, the door opened and his eyes widened when he saw Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>‘A-Alpha?’</p><p> </p><p>What’s this sick dream? Why is it trying to make Baekhyun guilty? </p><p> </p><p>‘My love…’ Chanyeol ran to him, eyes worried. His knees hit the floor and he grabbed Baekhyun’s hands, pressing kisses on his opened palms. ‘I’m sorry…’ The man repeatedly said and Baekhyun could not believe it.</p><p> </p><p>‘I-I wasn’t dreaming? This is real?’ Baekhyun asked as he touched the man’s hair, feeling the softness of it. He touched his face and it radiates the same warmth. He isn’t dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>‘No, my omega. You aren’t dreaming… I am real.’ Chanyeol said and sat on the bed next to Baekhyun who turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>‘W-Why did you save me? Aren’t you mad at me? And where is he? Is he coming back?’ Baekhyun bombarded the man with questions. Chanyeol shook his head as tears threatened to leave his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘Listen… I am so sorry. For thinking of you that way, for telling you things that I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry… I would understand if you cannot forgive me but I hope you still do. I love you, my omega… I could not know what to do when I realized you were taken by him already…’ Chanyeol said, heart pounding out of his heart as he stared at the thin omega.</p><p> </p><p>A small smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face. He picked up Chanyeol’s huge hand and pressed it on his cheek, snuggling closer to it like he did back then. ‘Repeat that… The second to the last sentence.’</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s lips broke into a smile. ‘I love you, my omega.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I do not have to forgive you because you did not do anything wrong. You saved me and that’s enough. I love you so much, my king, my alpha… I love you.’ Baekhyun repeated.</p><p> </p><p>The coldness that enveloped his heart for the past days have been replaced with the warmth that he longed for for so long.</p><p> </p><p>‘I know you are not still here but I am just waiting for your decision. Your father and that disgusting Viscount have engaged in conducting an arranged marriage, something that is forbidden by the law. I have already sent the viscount to prison but your father…’</p><p> </p><p>‘Do what it is that needs to be done. It does not bother me that he will be sent to prison. I cannot be controlled like a puppet anymore, I am tired of that.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘I will order imprisonment immediately.’ The king said.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a few moments before the alpha spoke again. ‘Once you have regained your strength, I have a surprise for you…’</p><p> </p><p>It is such a great motivation that Baekhyun did nothing but eat, sleep and take a bath to regain his strength back. The king’s little encouraging words helped him along with his unwavering presence. He is everywhere Baekhyun goes, he helps him eat, prepares the bath for him and even baths him himself. </p><p> </p><p>After a week, Baekhyun gained the strength he needed back, even the weight he had lost because of Chanyeol’s non-stop feeding. </p><p> </p><p>The orchard of the palace is decorated lightly but beautifully. Baekhyun swallowed the lump on his throat as he saw Chanyeol wearing the same thing he was wearing during the ball. </p><p> </p><p>‘Chanyeol?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Would you grant me the honor of taking your last dance, my queen?’ The king asked and Baekhyun’s eyes watered as he ran up to him, taking his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Again, there wasn’t any music playing nor was there any people watching. It’s just the two of them, dancing under the light of the moonlight, staring at each other endlessly. </p><p> </p><p>‘A promise is a promise and I intended to keep it. However, I promised something to myself and until now I have not fulfilled it.’ Chanyeol said and they stopped dancing, Baekhyun’s face turning into a frown.</p><p> </p><p>It was quickly replaced with a bright smile when Chanyeol got down on his knees and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, opening it and showing a beautiful ring. </p><p>‘I made a promise to myself that I would only propose to someone I truly loved. Now, here I am, fulfilling it. We are both the happiest when we are together, how about we make it last for a lifetime?’ </p><p> </p><p>The little nod he received was enough.</p><p> </p><p>As the ring slid in on his finger, a little thought came into his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He had never asked for a happy ending, but here it is now… The start to an end… </p><p> </p><p>And Baekhyun plans to keep it as bright as it could possibly be.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed. This took a lot of time to do so please leave kudos and comments, I'd appreciate it so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>